


Yes, Sir

by karen_took_the_kids



Series: Dream SMP AU- college [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Dream is a sexy professor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Philza is the headteacher, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Sex, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois but Phil is Dad, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, They are in love your honour, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but they both want each other so, dont ship minors that’s weird, dream hates george, everyones kinda the same age, except for the kiddos, fast burn, george can’t pass computer science, george low-key hates dream more, i swear there’s plot, idk how to tag, kinda problematic ig, let them be gay together, little non con, not really they want each other, what can you do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen_took_the_kids/pseuds/karen_took_the_kids
Summary: “But Clay- you don’t understand I-““Sir.” His voice was low.George stilled, his heart beating in his mouth. “...what?”The taller strode forward, rocketing his large hand to wrap tightly around the others pale neck. George gasped for air as his hands grappled to be released. Dream could only smirk sickly, fingers tightening their grip.“Sir.” George stiffened at the realisation. “It’s Sir, to you.”===“Trust me, I hate him. It’s just, gay sex feels better.”George refused to blush as the thoughts running rampant through his head. The sex really was something else.—————OR: Dream is a university/college professor and George is failing his class... looks like he’ll need to find another way to get a passing grade.+I swear there plot I swear - but this is a smut book.+Yes, all hail Dadza (Philza) as the head master.+the majority of the smp characters will be included+Tommy and tubbo appear but NO underaged weird minor shit
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP AU- college [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183916
Comments: 271
Kudos: 534





	1. 0.1 - so maybe I’m not okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sup nerds, welcome to my first A03 book (I have a few books on an *old* Wattpad account but it’s time to grow up and use the superiority site lol) 
> 
> Please comment or summit, so I know this actually got published and isn’t still sitting in my drafts :/ (this was written drunk with my friend as a one-shot and now its a book wow what happened there)
> 
> Book summary:  
> Dream is a college Professor, the strictest there is. Everyone fears him, from the arts department to science, his name is whispered in hush tones. Respect and authority. That was what he commanded.
> 
> George, however, was a softie. Quiet boy from a local orphanage who dreams of a better life. The usual sob story, except one embarrassing secret that could ruin his school life. Undetected and hardworking. All he wants is to grow up.
> 
> That was, until George’s life unravels and homework isn’t exactly priority anymore. Looks like little Georgy needs to find another way to pass Computer Science...
> 
> Maybe talking to his scary Professor after class could help?

This time, Phil was going to kill him. 

George grimaced at the time shown on his phone screen, large water droplets warping the numbers shown. It was just past 9pm, and George had promised he’d be back as soon as his class had finished... which was lunch time. The puddles in the ground shook and splashed up his pant legs as he ran through them, socks positively soggy. 

The lights at the end of the road warmly lit up the big, Victorian building in some sort of glory. To be fair, the building was crumbling at the foundations and as much as the boy wanted to hate the sight; it was his home. 

Bracing himself with scrunched eyebrows, he opened the large front doors. There was no point trying to be quiet, the shuddering screech couldn’t be silence no matter what and the whole building knew he was home. “George.” Phil emerged from the dimmed hallway to his right, a small boy hiding behind his legs. George glances at the blond boy rubbing his eyes with the usual grin on his face. But Phil didn’t look happy.

“I’m sorry,” George cut in before he could say anything else, “It won’t happen again! I got caught up in the library and Mrs. Canon asked me to run for errands... for a little extra money.” 

Phils lips creased, “she’s paying you, again?” 

“No!” He was quick to defend himself. “I had to travel to the old storage to retrieve things, the money was to cover the bus ride!” He sighed. George didn’t like it when he sighed. “I’ll stop offering to help, I promise! It’s just the money-“ 

“You don’t need the fucking money!” Phil really wasn’t happy. “George, this is your family. You live here. And until your old enough to leave, I’m the one who supports you. Understand?” 

“Well, yes but-“ 

“No. You don’t need to work anymore jobs. I asked you to baby sit for me, and you didn’t come home.” Tommy sunk, dragging his feet over to where George was cornered. “You left me alone, with the kids for hours. No one works on a Tuesday, you know that.” 

George’s eyes fell to the little boy beside him, lost for words. Phil did everything, for everyone. “I’m sorry. I won’t go there anymore.” 

The man nodded, leaning forward to grab the slumping child’s hands, 

“Tommy, go get ready for bed.” 

“What?! But gogy is back-“ 

“Go.” 

Tommy left. And the silence of the building hung ominously. “They miss you. You never play with them anymore.” 

“I know.” 

Phil finally looked back at George, his eyes heavy and stern with exhaustion. “The school board made a decision. I’m the next Principal.” They both knew what this meant. Phil ran the orphanage, but before that he was a college professor. Sure, he only taught morning classes so he could be home to pick up the kids, but he was good at his job; too good. It’s was what he enjoyed, so he stuck doing both. But now, it was different. He wouldn’t have time for both.

“You’ll be working 9-7, like normal teachers?” George hummed, fiddling with the cold zipper on his hoodie.

“No,” the pause was deafening ,”it’ll more be like 8-8. I won’t be home for their bedtimes.”

George nodded, re adjusting his bag and heading for the stairs.

“I’ll need you home for 4pm, every night.” Phil’s voice was hard now. “You’ll have to do everything I did, George. Your the older east here, by a lot... I’m counting on you.”

He didn’t look back and he ascended up the stairs, straight to his room to change into warming clothes. There wasn’t time for a shower, the mountains of homework had been piling on his desk for days. And now it looked like it wouldn’t stop.

A lump formed in his throat, the guilt rising in him. With a swift hand, he grabbed a pen and started scribbling. There wasn’t time to think about the family. Phil did everything, and now he had to. So before the panic, no hopelessness, kicked in the next morning, he had to catch up with school work. Tonight, there wasn’t time for the family.

And starting tomorrow, there wouldn’t be time for himself.


	2. 0.2 - things start to get weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s grades are hit hard by his sudden change in lifestyle.
> 
> After a hard few weeks, he’s just about passing with a D- in all his classes... well except one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, trying to get a few chapters out early to see if anyone reads them :)
> 
> (FYI I have never actually written smut before... I can say, however, I’ve done my fair bit of.. research. So, I guess we’ll see how this goes.)
> 
> AGAIN- I DONT SHIP THEM IRL, THIS IS JUST THEIR PERSONAS PROVIDING US WITH FOOD AND NOTHING MORE

“Morning, Georgie-pie!” His friend greeted him loudly, tackling him back with a hug. But when George didn’t try to fight back, the boy halted. “George?”

“Oh yes, Sap.” George squeeze his eyes shut, before opening them abruptly. The yellow florescent lighting had caused a daze over his drooping eyes. “Morning.”

They both took their seats in the back row, as usual, and set out their books. The whole time, Sapnap studied him carefully. “Are you good? You don’t look, well, good.” 

“Nick, I’m fine.” George never called him Nick. “I’m just tired.”

The boy let it down, also feeling a yawn come on as the Professor slammed open the door, waltzing in. “I get how you feel. Last night I was up till like 1am playing cs:go.”

'Try 4am, and cleaning up sick from a white carpet as two small children sobbed next to you', George thought bitterly. But then he stopped. It wasn’t Sapnap fault his brothers had eaten too much ice cream, and he quickly came to realise he was just grumpy. “Yeah,” he kept his voice calm. “Something like that.”

“Attention!” The immediate yell echoed through the lecture hall. “The class has begun.”

All and any whispers quietened down instantly, and the man at the front stood from his desk, walking round to the front. “Assignments, out now. You, go round and collect them.” His hand raised slowly and pointed to some people on the front row, outside of George’s sight, before he went back to his towering desk seat.

Two girls, labelled as the class pets by the rest of the students, rose and started to make there way up each row. Around him, George watched as people starting pulling out multiple papers.

Sapnap saw the horror arise on his face. The boy looked similar to the time he had watched as his pet hamster, from across the room, while it ate two of its three babies right in front of him. Pure, distressing horror. “Are you serious? The paper we had to write for the end of the topic?” George’s faces was blank. “On And-Gates? Binary? You can’t have forgotten!”

George gulped. He didn’t forget. He had remembered last night... and then a few seconds later heard scream followed by endless vomiting sounds and had rushed away from his desk to see what was happening. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind since.

“Papers.” A dark, brunette haired girl held out her hand, scold plastered on her face. Sapnap handed his over quickly, in fear of her ability to look nasty so easily. Her eye sight fell over to George, glare now focused on him. “Paper?!”

“R-right.” His face flushed as he fumbled around in his bag, finally pulling out a crumbled sheet of A4 from some class last month. It was the closest thing he had that matched the criteria of the homework, and with a displeased look she snatched it in and continued back to the front.

Sapnap shifted closer to George in his chair, biting his lip. “Dude, you are SO done for.”

George could only nod. “There goes me passing his class...”

They both sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, George not even bothering to write any notes. 'What’s was the point', he thought, he had already failed as soon as he handed over the wrong work.

A loud knock came from the front desk, and George lifted his head from his hands to see the sudden commotion. “That’s the end of today’s lecture.” His eyes glazed over the room, scowling at specific people and meeting sight of George. The boy shifted where he sat, uncomfortable with how the Professors eyes scorned into him with such disparage. “If you don’t think your assignment was up to standard, stay behind.”

His eyes stayed locked with George’s for a moment, before squinting away. George could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the nape of his neck. “Shit.”

The whole class ushered themselves out the door, each one thanking the man at the desk. He nodded every once in a while, lips drawn into a thin line and eyes blank. In the end, four people where left stood at their desks. Sapnap looked over to George sheepishly. “I guess I’ll leave you to it? Cs:go tonight?”

George could only shake his head slightly, eyes locking onto his teacher figure. He was about to face his death head on, gaming wasn't in his radar right now. Sapnap just shrugged, lunging his bag over his shoulder and quietly striding out the main doors. Now there was only three.

“You.” The professor didn’t even look up, signalling for the closest people to him to be first.

It was a small girl, who seemed to be swallowed by the mere size of the backpack she struggled to haul. For a brief second he wanted to laugh, she reminded him of his younger sister on her first day of high school. Clearly overwhealmed and trying to hard for grades.

“Explain.” He slammed the paper in front of her, staring at it.

She stuttered in her response. “I miss r-read it, Mr. D-Dream.” Her voice was tight and wobbling, “I though it was on data construction-“

“Enough.” His hand waved her off, “your grade has moved down. Your now at a B-, re do it for tomorrow morning.” His shoulders were stiffened as he sat back, watching the girl fumble to collect her things and take herself outside. George could only lower, nose scrunching. A day wasn’t enough time, she’d be up all night if she wanted it finished.

'Bastard'. George knew Mr. Dream was a harsh man, but he’d never seen him directly speak to a student. He wasn’t just harsh, he was sinister... he enjoyed it. The humourless smirk on his mouth that twitched as she stumbled away. Like a predator, playing with his food. Bastard.

“Next,” this time, it was a tall boy. Karl, George believed to be his name. The class clown, when Professor wasn’t there of course. He slid over the paper, pointing at the top. “Funny, is it?”

Karl suppressed a giggle, and George became immensely curious as to what he had wrote. “I’m sorry Professor, it asked me for an example-“ his upper half jittered up and down as he tried to calm his voice.

Mr. Dreams smirk turned into a frown. His eyes dark and fixed onto the boy. He didn’t look pleasant normally, but seeing him so displeased was terrifying. George felt a shiver travel down his legs, how was Karl still standing there so confident under such a harsh gaze?

“Inappropriate example.” The man grabbed the papers in front of him and ripped them in half with ease, letting them fall back on the desk. Karl shrunk where he stood, not laughing anymore. “Failed. Pleased find another class to attended-“

“What?” The boy clearly didn’t expect it, instantly trying to argue back.

George sighed to himself, as much as he feared for his life right now, it was past 4pm. The kids would be waiting that the school gates for him. He imagined the look on their faces, they got so worried when he was just five minutes late, half an hour would have Tubbo crying.

“I’m done, Mr. Jacobs. Out.” Karl finally stormed out, taking his shredding's with him. And Mr. Dreams eyes turned to him.

George quickly shuffled to the front of the room, ready for what was to come with his head bowed.

But nothing was said. The room was just silent, the slight noise of cars in the car park raging in the background. George’s stomach tightened into a knot, nibbling on his bottom lip as he dared to look up.

And there Dream sat, leaning back in his chair with his arms resting comfortably upon his head. Students often nicknamed the computer science professor all sorted of names. 'Dream the dreaded', 'Manhunter', 'Almighty'... the list went on. But one that always stuck to mind was Nightmare, being play on words from his second name. And now, George could finally see why.

His eyes immediately made George feel cold, isolating him out in the empty room. Making the boy feel like a sliver coin in a bowl full of gold ones. His voice was quiet, and even scary than before. “Name?”

Instantly, George looked back down, unable to keep up the intense eye contact. “George Davidson, Mr Dream.”

His feet clicked as he got from his chair, walking around the hard wooden floor and leaning comfortably on the desk, right in front of George. “Look at me when your talking to me, George.” The way he said George’s name made his knees buckle, his voice trembling through him.

“Y, Yes, Mr. Dream.” George forced his eyes up again, he wasn’t a coward, or a pussy. It’s just eye contact. Normal, easy, eye contact; with the scariest man he’d met.

For once, the Professor seemed to laugh, not even bothering to showing his paper back to him. “I’ve never had such work handed to me. It wasn’t even for my class.”

George blinked, furiously trying to remember what he actually handed in. “I-I” no words could explain what he didn’t know.

“From what I saw, George.” That name again, the nape of the boys throat feeling hotter and hotter as he continued, “you were an A* student, until last month.”

“What am I now?” A muscle pulsed in Dream forehead. 

“Failing.”

George was lost for words, he had never failed at anything. Nothing. And yet his favourite subject was the one to disappoint.

“I have to ask you to leave the class, but I’ve never seen such a thing.” George couldn’t read anything from the guy, his face remaining indecipherable. “For a second, I was curious.”

George had nothing to tell him. “Sir, I’m really sorry I-“ 

The man in front of him snapped back, figure becoming rigid and still. It took a few seconds for his face to harden once more. “Leave.”

George hastily looked at his watch, nearing ever so close to 5pm. “Please, trust me I want to but, I can’t fail this class. Sir-“

He had said it again, and Dream strode forward, face looming over George’s. Their breaths mixing before them.

“You failed the class. There’s nothing more you can do, I gave you weeks to improve!” His voice seemed less robotic now, a sense of impatience laced on angry words. But his eyes weren’t so dark anymore, something changing them but hard to tell what exactly.

“You don’t understand, I can’t fail this class! My famil-“ He shut his mouth, lifting his chin to meet the Professors close face. “I can improve, I promise. Please, Sir. Please.”

“Say that again.” Mr. Dream instructed, becoming dangerously close. HI eyes digging deeper into Georges head. When the younger didn’t immediately obey, his hands latched on to the students wrists. George squirmed slightly under the pressure, trying to wiggle out. “Say. That. Again.” He growled.

George wet his increasingly dry lips, finding it impossible to keep eye contact. “Please.”

“Please what?” The grip tightened, Dreams hard expression becoming annoyed.

“Please, Sir?” 

That’s what did it. Dream swallowed, eyes pinning George still where he stood. Before they were no longer looking George in the eyes, but making their way down his features and landing on his, now coated, lips.

“There’s something you could do-“ His voice was almost unheard. Soft.

At this point, George would do anything to leave. “What is it...Sir?”

Mr Dream lifted his head proudly, smirking in a way he’d ever seen before. It made George feel lost, weak, controlled.

Dream took George’s chin and tilted it even higher to face him, “Knees.”

The boy pulled back, away from the teachers grip. He didn’t fully understand, eyes glancing to the floor. “What? You want me to clean your floor or something?” George sighed in exasperation, pulling out his phone. It was 5pm. Now, Tommy would be crying too.

Dream cast a look a loathing. “No, that wasn’t-“

“Look, Sir.” George straightened his back, the image of his family needing him right now incredibly more important than this conversation. Dream flinched at sudden confidence the boy seemed to have absorbed. “I’ll do anything you want, but right now I have to go.”

Taking his eyes off the older, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

“Don’t walk away from me!” Dream commanded, but it was empty. Family came before himself. Which mean they also came before Mr. Dream.

George turned on his heels, about to shut the door behind him, “I’ll stay behind after tomorrow mornings lesson, I’ll have time to clean then.” He gulped, seeing the anger rise on Dreams face. “B-bye, Sir.”

After a small smile, he shut the door behind him, quickly sprinting out to the car park before the ‘Manhunter’ could follow him. George couldn’t believe he had just spoke to Dream, Mr. nightmare himself, like that. But he could fix it tomorrow.

Right now, he had kids to collects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) maybe leave a kudos for my first real chapters?
> 
> I’m still not sure if I’ve actually posted this yet... hmm
> 
> (Also, I am dyslexic so like- if I spell something awfully wrong I’m sorry. As ironic as it is... I like writing :0 )


	3. 0.3 - I fucked my way into this mess, so I’ll fuck my way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes back to class the next day, and Professor Dream is less than happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe how many ppl have read this in the last HOUR :0 your comments are so nice kcmnfuencskmxfnei
> 
> My favourite bookmark so far: ‘READ LATER I GUESS 😳’ it made me laugh

“Oh my, I’m so sorry Mrs. Manberg, I really am!” George ran forward, sprinting towards the two sobbing boys. They both instantly clung to him, hiding their snotty faces in his soft clothes.

“Your an hour late, George. You can’t keep doing this to the boys-“ she sighed, grabbing her keys and locking up the classroom. “Even the janitor has already left!”

“I’m really sorry, my Professor asked to see me after class. It won’t happen again!” He hugged the boys tighter, holding one in each arm with both their school bags dangling from a few free fingers. Theirs heads rested on his shoulders, like baby kolwallas. “What about the others?”

She smiled, gesturing to the only vehicle in the car park. “I already got them in the mini van, it was just these two that wouldn't move.” George sighed in relief, thanking the teacher once again before heading to the car.

Carefully, he sat both boys in the middle row, securing their seatbelts before collapsing in the drivers seat. He looked behind him to the rest of the kiddos. “Ranboo, how was school?”

The teen shrugged, “eh. Alright.” His face was glued to his phone. 

George nodded enthusiastically, “I see, Niki, how about you?”

The girl beamed at him, clasping her hands together. “I got artist of the month award!” George was sure she was too old for this kind of stuff, but the smile on her face was too genuine.

“That’s incredible!” He took the paper off her, reading the writing closely, “we can put it on the fridge!”

His eyes squinted to the back seats, in the boot of the van. “Quack? Sam? Darrel?” They all nodded, but didn’t say a word. Like usual.

George smiled back, bringing his attention forward to the poor soul squished next to a now snoring Tommy. “Wilbur? How was your band practice?”

“Good yeah, I think we are getting better.” Wilbur was the oldest, mature for his age but still not old enough to look after anyone but himself. The fire in the toaster last week cleared that up. “Thanks for asking.” Still, he was easier to talk to than some of the others.

He grinned back at his brother, grabbing the keys and starting the van. 

“What about me?”

George looked to the seat next to him, the glare of the younger trying his best to intimidate him. “Alright techno, did you get into anymore fights?”

The pink haired scowled, “you don’t get it, I’m the one in the right.”

“I know you are,” George sympathised for once with the little rebel, glancing at the smaller's bruised knuckles as his foot pressed on the gas, “but not everyone needs a broken nose for stealing a rubber.”

It was early evening by the time they all got home, and George helped unload the children. Wilbur and Techno would slip away to the basement to play video games, with Tommy begging behind them to come as well. Niki would go straight to her room and open her window to talk to the neighbours boy, Fundy, so they could draw together. Ranboo would, well, no one really knew what he got up too. The three ‘bad boys’ at the back would get out last and lock themselves upstairs, probably getting high together. And then there was Tubbo, who’d follow George around no matter what, clinging desperately to his leg as if he could run at any time. It was a mismatched bunch of broken things, but they got on in their own way. They were family.

“What’s for tea time?” The little boys hands clapped together excitedly, skipping around the kitchen.

George thought hard, “Spaghetti?” Tubbos extremes nods confirmed the option, and they both started cooking. It was a messy process that involved some singing and dancing to the radio. By the time everyone had eaten and were once again dispersing back to their rooms, Phil came home.

Immediately, Tommy appeared out of no where to tackle him at the door; Tubbo joining in too but a lot more gentler. “Hiya boys, had a good day?”

“George left us to die!” Tommy exaggerated, “we were alone for hours!”

Phil didn’t believe it all, but he furrowed his eyes brows to the oldest. George nodded, exhaling. “My professor kept me behind, I’m failing computer science.”

Tommy lead Phil inside, to the last full plate of pasta. George followed along. “You have Mr. Dream, right? Did he kick you out?”

That was a good question. George didn’t really know the answer. “I’m- im not sure. I’m seeing him again tomorrow morning.”

Phil looked sceptical. “I know it’s hard, dealing with the kids.. but we can’t afford more baby sitters for when they don’t go to nursery-“ George cut him off.

“I know. Family comes first.” He smiled at the Tubbling under him, “I’m sure Mr. Dream will understand.”

And George really thought he would, but as he entered his first and only class of the day, all hope faded. Not only was he late, from Tommy refusing to let George leave, but the room was already silent. Everyone stared as he tried his best to shuffle in to the back, Mr. Dreams back facing the seats as he wrote on the board.

“Late again.” George shivered at the words, turning around as he just arrived at his seat in the back. “See me after class.” Dreams gaze was endless, a muscle in his cheek moving before he look away, continuing with the class.

“Oh my god, are you crazy!” Sapnap muffled, smacking George on the back as he finally sat in his seat. “First you forget your homework, now your late? For the third time this month!”

“I know, god, I couldn’t get out the house-“ George sighed, replaying the Professors words in his head. ‘See me after class.’ He had already said he would, what was the point of saying it again? Some sort of excuse? For what, cleaning the floors for him?

“Lucky for you, we are doing coding today.” Sap leant back in his chair, “Hopefully your skill can make him hate you just a little bit less.”

George watched as Dream spoke to the room, pointing at diagrams and handing out worksheets. His gaze never faulted, it was always hard and cold to go along with his stern voice. Nothing would be able to impress a man like that. He was constitatnly mean and by the book.

But something about last night was different. He felt emotion in the elder voice. Sure, it was anger and annoyance, but Dream had cracked. So displeased with George he had let down his façade for a moment, a millisecond for the boy to witness. George couldn't help but flush thinking about it, and he watched the teachers hands grab a whiteboard duster intensely and clear the chalk board.

When Dream turned, he looked immediately up to George and caught his stare, their eyes meeting awkardly. Dream stayed there for a second, furrowing his eyebrows before coughing and averting his gaze. “God, he really hates you.” Sapnap laughed next to him as the lesson wrapped to a close. “You had to go and get on the bad side of Mr. Dream, didn’t you? I mean it’s Dream we’re talking about!”

George still found himself staring at the Professor tensed hands. “Yeah...”

“Dream... god you're just looking for an early death.” The brown haired laughed once more, picking up this things hastily. With a sigh, he patted George on the back. “Good luck my friend.”

Soon enough the room was empty, but George stayed in his seat, almost in a daze. His head was clouded with thoughts, mostly confusion. So focused on his Teachers behaviour, how he looked at George, how he grabbed things with such force- that he hadn’t realised the man had walked all the way up to where his desk hid.

“P-professor!” He rose to his feet, eyes wide as the figure approached. 

Dream looked down over him, blond hair swaying slightly from a breeze coming through an open roof top window. The light that came down from it fell onto the teachers complexion, dusting his skin with golden freckles and a yellow halo. “Your name is George, right? George what, again?”

“George?” There it was again, that drowsing tone. That was his name, right. What was his name? “George Davidson, Sir.”

Mr. Dream flickered his eyes shut, basking in the sun. “I’ve thought about what you said, that you needed to pass this class.”

“I do, I really do!” The boy pleased, and a small smirk slipped out of Dreams built up walls.

“Anything?”

George gulp, ready for the dreaded task. “Anything.”

Dreams face was complacent, and he spoke the words once more. “Knees.”

George titled his head, “right now?”

The Professor head moved up and down slowly, watching carefully as George took off his jacket and fell down. After a few seconds, the student stretched out his arms, and started dusting the floor with the blue cloth he had just been wearing.

Dream stood there, amused. “You really think I want you to clean?”

George look up from where he knelt, not realising how close Dream was standing to him. They were mere centimetres apart, the gap slowly closing. The teacher above sighed, hand slowly clasping in George’s hair. And that’s when George realised, he had fucked up.

“Anything.” Dream stepped closer, “you said anything.”

“I-I did, bbbut-“ George felt his cheeks turn bright pink, leaning away as much as he could. “I didn’t m-mean-“

“What?” Dream looks unimpressed, annoyance spread along his features. “You didn’t mean what.”

George felt trapped, “I’m a virgin!” He blurted, and felt the grip on his hair disappear. With innocent eyes he looked up to Dream. That was a mistake.

The man in front wasn’t just smirking now, he was full on grinning, almost sadistically. “You are, huh?” His large hands reached out and held George’s chin firmly, tilting his head and high as it could go.

They both held intense eye contact, George refusing to back down, until the jingle of the older belt send a shock of reality through him. George stood up suddenly, his eyes fused closed. “No, no this is wrong.”

“Wrong?” Dreams voice was grumbling. “Come on, George-.” Something inside of George changed, clicked as he heard his own name spoken like that. So dirty, so full of desire, want. He told himself constantly he never really felt attraction to anyone, but right now his body was telling a different story. It was aching to hear his name spoke like that again.

Dream saw the boy’s seconds guessing, and pushed him back down to the floor. The student looked deeply into Dreams eyes, and in the heat of the moment he decided was going to do this.

The professor made the boy keep eye contact as he finally unbuckled his pants, letting them slide down slightly along with his boxers. George audibly gulped, gaze slowly falling to the large, hard member stifling right in front of his mouth. Sure, he had see cocks before. He had one himself, but it didn’t look like this. No, he had never seen anything like this.

“Open.” Dream ajured, stare pressing him to follow. George closes his eyes. His mouth slowly opening wide.

'I’m straight I’m straight I’m straight' where the last things he remembered before the weighty skin was placed on his tongue. George lifted his small hands up to feel it, surprised by the warmth it emitted. Its was soft, and textured, and a lot heavily than anticipated. He grabbed the base slowly, listening carefully for any sign that he was doing something right. 

“Look at me.”

Dream met his eyes, hand still holding George’s chin, and he slowly pushed his hips forward, cock slipping further into George’s mouth. The boy tried his hardest to not gag, and having spent weeks of holding back his own vomit because of the smell of well, children's vomit; he handled it better than expected.

The professor grunted, pulling out before pushing back in again. George could only kneel there, looking intently at his teacher as he face fucked him. Soon, Mr. Dreams hips couldn’t take the pure innocence of George’s fascinated gaze, and they started to buckle forward faster.

It was only until now, George had realised only half of Dream cock was in his mouth. When the whole length final got shoved in, George spluuter profusely, gasping for air. “Fuck, fuck.” Dream muttered, hands now holding both sides of George’s face.

George tried to respond, but any sounds he tried to make were turned straight into vibrations, riding up and along Dreams dick. He groaned, “George, fuck. G-George.” The way he almost begged could make George hard. He had never really masturbated, he never had time to. But a tent was forming in George’s jeans, and it grew every time his name was spoken.

The Professor noticed this, thrusts becoming sloppy. “Oh fuck,” he moaned deeply, bending down so his noises could be heard clearer by George. “Uufggh,” Dream couldn’t stand the pleasure anymore, almost crying as his cock pushed in and out of George’s tight tight throat. “Fuck , George. You too good- this is- George!”

George closed his eyes, a sudden ball forming in the pit of his stomach. It only took a few more hearty moans of pleasure from the Professor before the younger came in his pants. George was shaking through his orgasm, moaning vibrations into the elders length. Dream jolted at the sudden loud noise being made by his student, and shoved his cock further into his throat, finally reaching his orgasm while shutting up the noisy pleads.

Both bodies fell still, and George didn’t realise he was still softly sucking on Dream dick until it was too late. He quickly pulled back, a large amount of liquid dripping from his swollen lips. Dream had a smug face as George tried his best to swallow everything, determined not to let any drip on his clothes.

“What was -that-?” Dream pushed, tapping his foot over George’s clothes crotch.

George could help but release a painful whimper, surprised by the sounds he made. “I-“

But the Professor didn’t continue. He stepped back for a moment, smile urgently wiped off his face. Dream nodded slightly after a pause, refusing to make eye contact as he glance over to the open window. George couldn’t even move, he didn’t know whether is was the pure shock of what he had just done, or the pain he felt when his jeans rubbed against...it.

“Passable.” 

His big eyes found themselves looking up once again, but this time unable to meet the usual intense gaze. Dreams face was still tilted to the side, shoulders broad and straight, and jawline right on display to drool over.

“W...what?”

“You can pass this topic, D.” His voice was back to when he spoke to the class, robotic.

“T...topic?”

“Yes, your grade for the topic.” He sounded annoyed now, hateful.

George just hummed, biting his lips to stop any other noises coming out while he hauled himself up. As soon as the little whine came out when he finally got on his feet, Dreams face turned even further away. His back was now greeting George, well at least it wasn’t his eyes or-

“Dismissed.”

“Right .” George looked around his desk, he only had his bag with him. Then his eyes trailed down to the spot below his feet. This was where him and Sapnap called home for the lesson. And he had just knelt before Dream, Dream of all people, and let his big strong hands lift his chin and shove his-

George could feel it again. In the pit of his stomach, another ball was forming. He tried his best to push it away, hands holding tight onto his desk chair. When he didn’t moved, Dream looked behind him. “I sai-.” He stopped. He saw.

George’s pants where a full on tent once more, still slightly wet from the... last accident, but throbbing none the less. George could only squeeze his eyes shut, begging quietly for it to pass. Biting his bottom lip hard so he didn’t make such sounds again, and watch as Dreams face would light up with delight once more when he had moaned so prettily with his mouth around-

“Ahhh.” He couldn’t help himself, pushing his knees together as the moan made its way out. It took him a minute, but his eyes finally opened to see Dream actually looking at him this time.

At first it seemed like concern, but as he got closer... well it wasn’t.

“I told you to leave.” Dreams voice couldn't hide the sounds of being entertained.

George couldn’t speak with out more noises coming out, so he just shook his head side to side. He had never felt such pleasure before, and his body was aching for more. The Professor seemed to notice this. His smirk finally surfacing. His cold walls falling back down. “I see.” His veined hand carefully bent down, resting itself over George’s bulge. The younger chocked back a groan.

And then they both heard it, the school bell.

“S-shit.” George rose to his feet immediately, pushing Dreams hand away and quickly picking up his jacket, wrapping it around his waist to hide the messy they had made. He lunged his bag over his shoulder just as new students funnelled into the room.

Dream didn’t say a word, just watched intently as the brown haired boy awkwardly tittered down the steps and out the classroom. Not looking back.

By the time George got home, he was even harder than before. The house was empty on Wednesdays, he would get home at lunch time, and the kids only needed picking up later on. It was natural that his room was the first place he’d go, but it wasn’t until he shut the door behind him that he realised just how alone he was.

Slowly, George looked down to between his legs. It wasn’t going away. Shakily, he found the edge of his bed to perch on, removing his jeans and staring at his back boxers.

He thought of earlier, he knew how sex worked quite obviously, but he hadn’t even been touched! Dream had just face fucked him, and George’s cock took that as the ultimate pleasure. Pleasure. God, he had felt so good. Dreams big, soft hand gripping at his jaw too hard, forcing his large length right down this throat. George was still surprised it fit in his mouth, but the feeling of it going deeper and deeper- the struggle to breath-strong arms keeping his head in place-

“Ah-hhhh.” The fiery pit in his stomach grew larger, and George knew this was it. Another sweet release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one... and I guess the first real smut I’ve written? Idk whether to hate this or-
> 
> Just gonna keep telling myself the plot wouldn’t work with out the smut... 
> 
> also I see you guys with the bookmarks 👀 they make me laugh so hard


	4. 0.4 - boy that was sure weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George passed with a D, hurray! Not his best grade, definitely his worst, but he passed. Though it doesn't seem like Dream wants to keep it that way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who ever bookmarked this as 'secy yumyum' idk whether to love you or be terrifyed of you

“Dont worry about it." Phil yawned, finishing buckling in tommy and walking round to the front of the car. He had a meeting in the town hall this morning, which meant he could drive all the kids to school for once. 

"Im not worried." George shuffled in his seat, not used to sitting in the passenger side. Techno grumbled in the back, fighting tommy for extra seat space.

“You look it. If you spoke to him, then im sure you wont have failed." Phil glanced at him before starting the car. "Are you nervous about going into class?"

There is was again, the dad voice. "No, god no. I dont get scared like that anymore." Geogre shuddered slightly at the relentless memories of high school. "I dont have anxiety anymore." His voice whispered.

The driver nodded slowly, not wanting to bring up an bad feelings for the kid. But it was too late, Geogre could already see the weeks of nightmare filled hours lining up.

It took an while for everyone to be taken to each destination, George being the last one along. "You can pull over here." Phil just laughed, stopping the van.

“Scared someone will see you with the Headmaster?"

He grabbed his bag quickly, glancing around the area. "Yes. I most definitely am." With a quick goodbye, George shuffled into the college, heading straight for class.

Luckily this time, he wasn't late. "Hey dude," Sapnap smiled, coming in a few seconds after George had sat down. "How bad was it?"

"What?" George questioned, looking around the room to see various eyes eves dropping.

"Yesterday, when you had to stay behind. Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. I think he's giving me another chance." It felt good to say it, "I'm on a D-."

Sapnap chuckled, eye brows furrowed. "God, it must be the end of the world. Your happy with a D? i remembered you crying first semesters for getting an A-"

George avoided his friends eyes as the Professor barged down the door, heels of his black boots clicking as he strode in. Everyone stopped talking, all awaiting what he had to say.

Dreams broad form spun to face the room, eyes glazing over everyone and landing once again at Geogre before looking away. "Results are in." That was the one good thing about taking Dreams class, he would mark anywork and give you a result in 24 hours, no matter what it was. "The reports have been sent to your college emails, anyone under a a D- has failed this topic, and as a result will have to re sit it in another class before continuing the course."

He paused, spitting out his words a lot harsher than usual. "If you did fail, please leave the room. This class is for people who want to pass college." George laughed to himself, he must be so angry he couldn’t fail him for handing in a one word assignment.

In a flashed, everyone brought their phones out, scanning through emails upon emails. George didn't have a phone, well he did but it was an crappy iPhone that couldn't do anything but use emergency calls and check the time. He never need to call anyone, and if he did Sapnap had a phone so it wasn’t never really an issue.

"Don't worry, I got you." The friend next to him patted his shoulder, already logging into Georges account for him.

"How did you do?"

"I got a B. Pretty proud." George would usually cringe at anything but an A. But Sapnap had really tried and he respect his friends abilities. Now both of them were ready to find out George’s. This time was different thought, all he needed was to pass and he prayed Dream had kept to his word.

“Okay..." Sapnap scrolled further, finally spotting Mr. Dreams name. "You got... woah. George," He tilted his phone up. "You got a C."

Silence.

Students around them started dropping like flies, and soon only half the class was left. George looked over to Dream in confusion, who seemed to be already waiting for his gaze, as if he was looking for a reaction. A girl at the front lifted her hands. "Yes?" Dream answered, still keeping harsh eye contact with the boy at the back.

"Sir, theres still people in here that failed." She turned in her chair, scowling directly at George. "They need to leave."

Dream finally looked away, walking back to his desk. "Mr. Dream. Use my name please." His voice was irritated. "Eveyrone in this room has passed, so we are moving on to Binary coding in mainframes, and the making of plugins with Java code." She dismissed back into her seat. 

Professor pulled up a power point on the board, and people started to take notes. George didnt, his eyes where doubling back from his teacher to his friends phone screen. He wet his chapped lips in deep thought, leaning his head back and crossing his legs. He felt uncomfortable still being sat in the room. Sure, we had technically worked for a passing grade. Geogre didnt want to think about that ever again, or he'd end up fantasising of Proffessor marching up the steps to pushing him back down to the floor, back on his knees to-

No. He had done what he did to survive, George told himself. The thing that played on his mind was how high the grade actually was. He didnt desevre it, if anyone asked him about the topic they could see how little knowledge he possessed of it. 

"Are you already finished, Davidson?" a familiar voice hurrled, and Geogre felt his arms stiffen. Dream was asking him a question.

George caught a glimpse of the white board, Java code. "Almost." He lied.

“Good." Dreams shoes tapped on the wooden floor as he leaned on his desk, eyes narrow. "Then you must have at least done the first few questions. Share your answers with the class."

George turned back from the board and glared for once, still taken a back by the question. He never got picked on in class. He hated getting picked on in class.

"R-right." He bit down on his lower lip, scanning the questions on the work sheet in front of him. To his relief, he knew it all already. "Number one and two are both A, Number three is false, Four is 5-15 lines for a function... and Five is also false." Everyone started whispering, laughing at what must have been a wrong answer.

Sapnap supressed a giggle next to him and George lifted his head up, confidence fuelling his self-satisfied grin. He couldn't be wrong, George knew his stuff. Dreams eyebrows raised, "Kacie, what did you get for question five?"

"True, Mr Dream. Plug ins use existing code to build off of."

The Professor sighed, watching Georges grin grow bigger. "Mr. George, what do you say to that?" His voice was coated with exasperation, as if he was wanting to have see the boy fail.

"Bullshit." Screw past anxieties, George had never felt so confident in a class room. So ready to be right. "Plug-ins are new code that is designed to add on to existing code. It is a separate thing all together, only an idiot would think they were based off of existing-"

"Thank you, George." Dream nodded slowly, lips twisted. "Kacie, hand out the next set of work."

The girl got up rapidly, apologising for getting it wrong. As she made it round the room, Kacie made sure she was scowling at George the whole time, even crumpling up his papers before handing them over. A timer was set on the board and people starting writing their essays.

"You all have 30 minutes to complete it." His impertinent voice addressed George. "Mr. Davidson, seeing as you know everything already, you get 5.”

"But-"

"Five Minutes." No one dared to look up as Dream started made his way around, peering at peoples work, pointing out mistakes. George could only stare moodily at the questions in front of him. They weren't hard, but god they were long winded. So much calculating and writing to do. It was brutal.

"Finished?" Dream crept up behind him. George looks around him for any kind of help, but every was suddenly invested in their own work.

“I will soon." George lied once more, this time not getting away with it. He tensed when Dream put a hand on his desk, leaning over to see the blank sheet.

“I see." Dream breathed, only now George noticing how closes their faces where. Centimetres away. Dream let out a large breath, straightening himself up to his usual stature. "Finishing up and hand it in at the end of the class."

George glared at his back as he left, writing a short 'no' on the paper in a burst of anger before pushing it forward. George rarely lost his temper, he was never really mad at anyone. But Mr. Dream was doing this on purpose, and it riled up every part of the boys inner being.

After the timer went off, the usual Teachers pets ran round each row, collecting work. As soon as it all got to the front desk, Dream shuffled through them all. Clearly looking for something.<

“George." The youngers mouth was was hung open as he looked up from his shoes. "Stay behind after class. The rest of you are dismissed."

Sapnap cringed, once more offering good luck before scurrying out of the room along with the other students. No one wanted to be caught in Dreams cross fire.

"Well?" The professor moved the assignment closer to George as he arrived at the front of the room. "What is this?"

George picked up the paper and sighed. "I said no, Professor." A hint of amusement playing with his words. Dream wasnt so distant anymore, George was still sacred but the man wasnt as untouchable as he was thought to be.

Dream stood from his desk, walking around it and looming over the boy. "I can fail you for this."

"I think I more than worked to pass this class. I thought you would forget about it, but all lesson you've been a dick!" Dream stepped forward, causing George to halt his rant.

"Worked? If I recall, I was the one doing the moving." George gulped.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" The teacher mused.

“Don't fucking talk about it!" George swung his hand up, in an attempted to slap the larger away. But Dream grabbed his wrist hard, lifting it higher into the air.

"Want to try that again, kitten?" Dreams smirk was fully out, eyes roaming over the boys body. His nostrels flared at the sight.

"What's your problem with me?" George wanted to cry. "I did what I did because I had to. Clearly you didn't hate it, so why do you hate me?"

A muscle in Dreams jaw pulsed, and let go of the smaller wrist. Opening his mouth to say something, before closing it again and letting out an unamused laugh. "You anger me."

"Why? I thought you hated everyone-" Geogre clamed his hands together. He didn’t like the attention, being the only one.

“Oh I do loath everyone in the class, but you-“ His hand made its way up and grabbed the bottom of the younger jaw, holding it tight to look at him. “You George, I want you.”

He pulled George closer with his hand, there noses almost touching. Almost. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like you.” Dream continued, looking down to George’s lips, “Your a brat, and your annoying. It’s just lust.” He said it as if it was nothing, like he’d done this before.

“That’s why your making my life difficult? So you can use me again-“

“Hey!” Dream stomped his foot forward, looking enraged. “You enjoyed it too, if I remember correctly it was you who ran off with a-“

“Ok!” George threw his hands forwards to cover his lips, “okay... just-“ he was at a loss for words. “Let’s just forget about this? You go back to treating everyone like they killed your dog and I’ll try my best to do better.”

“Whatever.” The Proffessor didn’t seem bothered in what he was saying as he pushed George’s hands back down to his side. “You won’t stay away for long.”

George pulled back, eyebrows furrow. “Your the one that wants me, Sir. You said it yourself.”

“You better stop calling me that, if you don’t want my cock in that little mouth again.”

George paused, suppressing a laugh. Mr. Dream was being completely serious, but hearing the word cock come out of his lips was weird. “Calling you what? Dream? Or are we on a first name basis now, Clay?-“ That was it. Dream started to growl, hands tensed into fists at his side, making the younger scared for his life. 

“But Clay- you don’t understand I-“

“Sir.” His voice was low.

George stilled, his heart beating in his mouth. “...what?”

The taller strode forward, rocketing his large hand to wrap tightly around the others pale neck. George gasped for air as his hands grappled to be released. Dream could only smirk sickly, fingers tightening their grip.

“Sir.” George stiffened at the realisation. “It’s Sir, to you.”

Dream pushed back, both of them walking until George abruptly hit the wall behind. “T-that’s why you want me? Because I call you Sir?” The older licked his lips, jaw clenching at the use of the name. George gasped for more air, “but other people call you that!”

“I don’t care about other people.” Dreams free hand forced George down to the floor, to kneel before him.

The younger gulped at the bulge he was presented with. “That Kaice girl calls you sir... Can’t you fuck her mouth?”

Dream grimaced, locking eye contact as he undid his zipper. “She doesn’t want that, and even if she does I don’t care. I like how you say it, I w a n t you to say it.”

George couldn’t think straight, being presented with the biggest dick he’d ever seen, again, was pretty distracting. It wasn’t so much the length, even though that was impressive, it was the mere size- no thickness it held. The boy was sure it had some sort of gravitational pull around it, causing him to lean closer.

“And I can tell you want this too.” 

That’s we’re the Professor was wrong, “I want to pass. Not suck you off. I don’t know if you’ve realised but I’m straight.”

“How about this-“ the teacher started, prying open George’s pink lips with his thumb, “you let me fuck you when I want to, until I get bored and don’t need your little mouth, and I’ll keep making sure you pass my class.”

George’s eyes where locked onto the length in front of him. “It sounds like you’ve done this too many times before.” His soft fingers ascended up from his sides and felt the veins along it, causing a muffle from Dream. Maybe it wasn’t a bad deal if it made him feel so good.

“I’ve thought about it a lot, with you. But no, no one else.” With that, Dream once again moved his hips forward, moaning gently at the bliss of George’s warm lips enveloping his dick. “Do we have a deal?”

He was too busy whimpering on the floor beneath to answer, suddenly feeling undone with out even being touched. Dream thrusted harder, earning a louder, more prominent groan of pleasure. “I’ll take that as a yes, George.”

George could only shut his eyes, letting his body betray himself to feel good again. To feel Dream. Who cared about morals, George knew he was straight, it only felt so good because it was sex and his dick didn’t care who was making him feel this way. Plus, he did enough good in his life for his family to even out the bad he was committing now. This was a a short term solution for passing computer science; and enjoying being face fucked was just a benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long and boring :( I’ll try and write a bit better next time but it’s 2am and I need some sleep this week.
> 
> Dw- it’s gonna get juicy soon


	5. 0.5 - a pay checks a paycheck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had decided. He doesn't like Mr. dream, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided, this is gonna kind of be a song fic? idk I started this kinda inspired by the song 'No strings attached (enemies to lover)' by Backseat Vagabond on Spotify and YouTube, and it lowkey slaps- you should definitely check it out.
> 
> But ye, enemies to lovers but make it saucy 
> 
> (hope yall are liking this?!?)

George dreaded school today. All week he had managed to avoid that infuriating computer science teacher until the weekend had hit and he was safe at home. But now it was Monday morning, and hiding was no longer an option. He had Mr. Dreams class first. Like always.

"Georgie!" Sapnap yelled, jumping off the bus and startling George where he stood waiting. "I missed you!" 

The brown haired could only laugh as he was enveloped in a large bear hug, feet being lifted from the ground. "Put me down, Sapnap!" The boy didnt listen however, swinging him around in circles as a group of girls near by giggled, egging for it to continue. "Sap!"

"What? Am I too fast for you?" Nick smirked humorously, lifting the boy even higher, "Can my baby boy not handle it?"

By this point, George could hear the laughter around them escalating at the sight. Sapnap was a quarterback, and everything he did was taken as the funniest thing in the world- everyone thought he was so cool. Except George, who was blushing profusely at the, not so foreign, actions his friend entangled him in.

"Dont call me that!" He tried his best to push away, and Sapnap stop spinning, holding still and holding George closer into his chest. "Im just dizzy-"

"Aww, my little baby boy cant take it." He looked to the girls for a reaction, "Maybe I should do it some more- so you can get used to it."

"Nononodontyoudar-"

"Mr. Davidson." Shit. There it was, that familiar cold voice that ran trembles down Georges whole body and made his legs squirm under him. "Mr. Miller... Having fun?" 

Sapnaps arms tighten around Georges upped thighs, slowly bending to let him down. George jumped away quickly, dusting his legs and refusing to look up. "We were just messing around, Professor." Nick shot a look to the girls who supressing their smiles. He smirked.

But everyone surrounding them became quiet when the teacher tilted his head in response, eyes darker than before. "Were you?" George nibbled at his lower lip, looking up to steal a glaze at Dream. It wasn't good. No amusement could be seen on his face as he stared Sapnap down with so much intensity; as if he was holding himself back from jumping forward and fighting the kid. And then, slowly, his eyes moved over to him. George couldn't take the pressure, resorting back to picking at his lips and head falling to the floor.

"My office. Now."

It didn't take long for them to walk over to the science department, Sapnap making sure to pull faces at everyone who saw them doing the walk of doom. The corridors watched in awe as the soccer player strutted confidently next to the frightening man, little George struggling to keep up as he trailed behind. When they arrived at the room, Dream went straight inside, not bothering to hold the door open. Sapnap was the first to enter, and George made sure to hide behind the boy as he followed.

"Yes, Professor?" Nick started, straightening his back. He didn't seem scared at all, but George knew he was probably trembling inside. Still, it was impossible to tell. Sap was good at concealing emotions.

"Your behaviour was inappropriate for school grounds, Mr. Miller." He locked his focus onto Sapnap, "You are here to learn, not display public affection."

George nearly chocked on his saliva, poking his head out. "Public affe- affection?"

Dream didn't even spare him a glance. "If you want to mess around with your boyfriend, I suggest you do it off campus." He slammed some files loudly on his desk, turning his attention to the work sat before him. "Don't let me catch you doing it again."

"We aren't dating-" George felt stupid for cutting in so loudly, but he hated being misunderstood. 

Dream scoffed, "I didn't think kids these days called each other 'baby boy' in a friendly manner." He spat out the name, "Mr. Miller you're dismissed. Get out." 

Sapnap shrugged, opening the door to leave, and George turned to follow. "Not you, Davidson. Stay put."

"Hey that's not fair! It was me who picked him up."

"This isn't about his behaviour, its his grades." Dream sat comfortably in his chair, eyes thinning into a scowl. Sapnap could only shrug once more, looking to George for a signal.

He sighed. "Its fine." The door shut.

And now it was just the two. In a delicate silence.

George was the first to speak after the extended pause, clearing his throat. "So, what about my grade?"

Dream coughed. "Are you dating him?" George tried not to piss himself.

"Nick? Pfff are you kidding?" Mr. Dream looked pretty serious as he leaned back, listening inventively. "Even if I was, why does it concern you?"

The Professors hands clenched on his desk, pushing any the papers he was looking at further away. "We had a deal, George."

"We did, and it has nothing to do with me dating someone."

Both of them where glowing at each other, patience thinning. Georges stomached tightened into a knot, unknowingly holding his breath. The teacher stood from where he sat, figure tall as he got closer. "How much do you want?"

"What?"

"How much money?"

"Money?" George finally breathed out, "You want to pay me? To not date-"

"To not share your body with some little dick head." The man looked scary reaching back to his desk to grab a check book. He looked powerful. And George wouldn't admit it to himself, but it turned him on. "While our deal goes on, your body is mine. And only mine."

The younger couldn't believe what he was hearing, looking deeper into Dreams eyes to see if he would show any emotion. His face was unbreachable. Unreadable, even. "You want to pay me money to fuck only you, like some sort of private whore?"

Professor didn't like that word. He frowned. "You've had the same broken and shabby backpack for two years, think of it as me supporting your lifestyle, while you belong to me of course." If he wasn't trying to pay the boy off, George would have felt warmth from those words. Belong.

"I'm not your property, sir." 

A smile cracked, "Are you sure about that, George?" There it was, his kryptonite. It took all the younger effort not to wobble at the knees. "Because, right now.. I own you."

His strong arm reached forward and held a fist of Georges familiar blue jacket, pulling him into his stiffened chest. "You-you don't."

"Oh, but I think I do." Somehow, after a minute of heated gazes, George found himself once again on the floor in front of the older; his eyes straining upward to remain eye contact. "Name your price."

"I hate you, so- so much. I really h-hate you-"

Dreams hand snatched a bundle of George's fluffed hair, shoving his face closer to his crotch. "Name. Your. Price." His big eyes loomed over the smaller, watching him look torn.

"Five hundred a week." George's voice was a mere whisper, completely submitting. And Dream was loving it.

"Good boy." George could feel his own cock twitch between his legs. "Open." Once more, his zipper was undone and the excitement started to build, much to the youngers dismay. He shouldn't like being used like this. For god sake, this was Dream in front of him, his own teacher stuffing his cock into him. He should want this so much.

"I hate you." George muttered for a final time, closing his eyes and preparing for impact. "I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! cant believe so many people are reading my first shitty book like wow- ily guys <3


	6. 0.6 - the sun can fuck right off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month. It’s been a month of sucking Mr. Dream off in various locations around school and a month of waking up every night to clean up vomit covered floors and piss soaked bed sheets.
> 
> And George is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I have so many places I want this book to go but idk how to organise them ahhHhHhHhhahah
> 
> also to the person who saw one of the dilemmas they will most definitely have to face, good job here’s a good star ⭐️ 
> 
> This ones a lil shorter, but it’s prepping for the big boy next- and by that I mean don’t expect much plot chap 7 ;) if you get what I mean

“No, not today.” George held his hand up and pushed Mr. Dreams chest back, attempting to get into the classroom. It didn’t work. And George ended up propelling himself backward.

“I don’t care. After class I want to try something-“

“Please, can you just stop!” He snapped, a little too loudly.

A person behind them gasped, “George!” It was Sapnap. “I’m sorry for him, Professor, he hasn’t been sleeping well.” With that he grabbed the boys arm and dragged him to the back of the class, other students starting to enter behind them.

Both of them sat in their seats and starting to take notes. Sapnap stared at his friend from the side, eyebrow raised. He leaned sideways, whispering. “What was that?”

“Nothing.” George got out his textbook, refusing to spare any detail. He didn’t want to delve deeper into his feelings, today had already been crap to begin with.

“Did you really just-“

“I don’t care, Sap! I’m fucking done with this shit!” This time, George was definitely too loud. The whole lecture hall turned in his direction, awaiting some reaction from the man at the front. George also expect a firmed voice to speak up, but it was a good few seconds before anything happened.

Dream sighed, he couldn’t pass over it this time. Not when the whole class had heard him speak back. “Davidson, watch your language in my classroom.” He didn’t sound as infuriated as he should of. To be honest, he didn’t sound like he cared one bit, his voice monotone and eyes still shuffling through test papers.

But George didn’t want to do as Dream said any longer. He was sick of it, his throat constantly strained and hoarse, his knees bruised and angers finally riling up. For got sake, he needed a break.

“Fuck off.” The words stumbled out of his lips clumsily. George didn’t get angry often, but when he did he exploded. George was angry. “No, you know what-“ He picked up his books harshly, walking straight for the door. “I don’t need this shit any longer, I’m fucking done.”

“Mr. Davidson-“

He turned to meet Dreams gaze, eyes firm “fail me. I don’t fucking care anymore.” And he left.

Once the door shut behind him, George realised how quiet the corridor outside was. A few people stared in horror at his out burst, but he was too overwhelmed to take any notice. He couldn’t go home yet, no buses ran until lunch time. But the heat building up in his cheeks pushed him to move along, to scurry away. He needed to hide, calm down. Frantically, he took a deep breath, a cold and exasperating feeling taking over all his limbs. George came to the realisation just how sleep deprived he was. 

He had to get out of the corridors and to somewhere private. A place Sapnap wouldn’t find him or a class mate wouldn’t stumble upon him, while he was in such a sorry state. So he went to the last place he’d call comforting. Mr. Dreams office.

When he arrived, the fire in his chest had settled to a mere spark. All emotions deflated and wet. “What am I doing.” George could only mutter to himself, plonking down behind the large wooden desk and letting him arms droop next to him.

There wasn't much time to think about his actions, one attempt of peace and quiet and George’s body immediately fell unconscious, trying to catch up on the weeks of rest he had missed.

The boy didn’t know how long he had been out until the door had opened abruptly and a stern voice had started to speak. “Yes, the reports are already written for this semester. I’ll post them to you now. Yes, okay. Okay well-“. 

George’s sleep eyes opened slightly, looking up to see the large teacher staring back, phone to his ear. “Sorry, sorry I’ll call you back. No, no it’s- it’s fine. I’ll call you right back.”

The younger let his head fall back again. The man had seen him come multiple times, sleeping wasn’t anything embarrassing.

The atmosphere was excruciating. 

“I didn’t think you’d come here.” Dream finally spoke.

“Nether did I.” George let out a small laugh, trying to sit up from the floor. “I guess I’ll have to find a new class for my degree.”

The professor in front didn’t make a sound, examining the boy, “are- are you okay?”

“Me?” He opened his eyes, forcing a little smile on his face. “I’m going great. Just a *yawn* little tired.” Now Dream looked concerned, or George thought he did. No one had ever seen it before.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“For more than an hour? I don’t remember.” The younger pushed on his arms to straighten his back. “My family is just- There just a lot going on.”

“Why are you like this suddenly? When did you sleep before?” Dream crouched down, looking closer at the exhaustion that was presented in front of him. 

George sounded slight amused at the somewhat caring questions. “After class I’d usually get some sleep before I had... to do stuff. But my schedule is a little,bwell, all over the place right now. Preoccupied.” That was it. The realisation was as clear as day. The teachers face stiffened. Guilt.

Dream stood back up quickly, feet stepping away. Within seconds he grabbed his keys and reached for the boys hand. “Come on.” George was too tired to say no, allowing his body to be draped over the mans shoulder.

The car journey was peaceful and short, George sleeping all the way through. The only thing he clearly felt was satin sheets on his naked body as he snuggled tighter into a pare of warm arms laying next to him, finally feeling at ease. Not even bothering to spare a thought of where the fuck he was. George needed some well deserved beauty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how BAD my grammar is after looking back at one of the chapters, I am so very sorry my loves <3 will try to fix it soon
> 
> My dyslexic ass can’t be fixed with auto correct :/ such sad times


	7. 0.7 - pleasing a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, George wakes up not in his own bed.
> 
> I wonder, what could happen-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven’t wrote about the kiddos in ages, but down worry! They’ll show up soon :D right now tho, it’s time.
> 
> I’m ready to enter hell with my arms open. Still can’t believe I’m writing this shit-

It was a single ray of sun that ended up waking George from his slumber. A small crack in the wooden window blinds letting a touch of golden light find its way directly on top of the boys right eye. With a small shuffle, he turned his head, the cold air from the room flooding through a gap in the blankets and sending a shiver down his spine.

It was nice, though. This feeling. So warm, so comforting. And damn, for once well rested. It made a small smile form on George’s lips at the thought of feeling like himself again. Happier and energised to wake up and make the kids some breakfast.

The kids. George shifted to his other side again unsteadily, squinting at the beam that had awoken him. None of the kids had come to wake him up. Strange, by now Tommy would be jumping on him or Tubbo would be crying over a grumbly tummy. With a little panic now growing in the pit of his stomach, George sat up. His arms stretch out as he rolled his head back, a little stiff from such a deep sleep.

“You look cute sleepy.” It was almost a whisper, but George heard it alright. That low rumble of a voice that triggered ever muscle in the boys body to freeze. 

He turned his head, and there the man stood. Buttoning up his last shirt button before grabbing a jacket from the night stand, still not looking over. George could feel his breath become shallow as he watched the teacher roll up his sleeves, his large fore arms tensing and-

“There’s breakfast in the kitchen.” He said indifferently, opening the bedroom door. “Get dressed.”

The younger sat in silence, looking down at the grey silky bed sheets that just covers his lower body. The cold air hit him once more, and George huddled his arms closer. His bare arms. George wasn’t wearing any clothes. “Wh-“ His eyes frowned. “No. No way.”

After a few seconds of sitting stunned, he decided there was no point staying uncomfortable. George quickly grabbed the large white shirt and threw it on, not bothering to button it up all the way, and grabbing the shorts left there also. It was a shabby outfit, but it still looked like the comfiest thing the Professor owed. Until today, George was certain he only wore suits and smart clothes, but this long shirt was too big to be smart. He laughed at the image of Dream coming home and changing his smart white shirt for a slightly roomier one. 

And then he smelt it, the blessing scent of warm bread. Following his nose, George left the room and walk down a tight hall way, arriving at a bright white and open kitchen. And there he was, in all his glory. The light reflected off his features elegantly, crafting shadows and shapes under where he sat. He looked god like- the luminosity of the man drawing George closer. For god sake, it was as if he had bathed in glitter, the older was glowing where he sat.

“Hey.” He managed to speak up, grabbing Dreams attention. George crossed his legs, pulling at the bottom of the shirt to cover more of himself in a nervous fashion, “so about last night-“

“Eat first.” A plate was push out next to where Mr. Dream sat, and George quietly took the seat next to him. The food looked pretty good for just toast.

“Ok-okay.” George wasn’t completely sure Dream even heard him reply, but began to feed himself anyway. The boy was starving, and no amount of awkward could keep him away from a buttered slice of white bread.

“Nothing happened, last night.” Dream turned abruptly, the new paper in his hand crumpling. “You collapsed in my office so I brought you here to sleep.”

George nodded calmly. “My, my clothes?”

“It rained on our way from the car to my house. By the time I opened the door, we were both soaking. So I took them off.” The man let the paper fall from his fingers, shifting his body fully to face George head on. “Anything else?” He looked on the edge. Inpatient. 

“Did,” George took a shaky breath, finally meeting eye contact, licking his buttery lips. “Did we sleep together?”

There was a clear pause, and George could see the cogs in Dreams head turning. Attempting to find the right words. The man swallowed air, “Yes, i only have one bed. But I didn’t touch you, we didn’t.” Pause. “We didn’t have sex.”

George nodded understanding, he knew that bit. Of course they didn’t, he was stupid for getting his hopes up- no- not that- for getting worried- he was just worried- nothing else. “It was warm... your bed, I mean.”

The conversation seamed to relax when Dream grinned a little, “is yours usually not?”

“No. To be frank my room is constantly cold.” George stopped himself. Why was he still here, talking to the man. “Well, thank you for the- the food but I think, think I should, well I should get home.”

George attempted to stand, but a hand gripped around his wrist. Dream looked up at him, for once his eyes giving way and letting the light greyish tones shine out. It was a ground breaking sight to behold, a quick look into who this man was. Into what Clay was feeling. But as usual, his tone was hard. “Do I make you uncomfortable, George?” It rang through his head.

It was a hard question to take in. “No! No, I- well, you don’t exactly make me, ya no, comfortable.” His answer came out kinder than he expected, words tripping over each other. “Your still a dick, but your class was always my favourite. But I still hate you.” He made sure to sound firm on the last word. 

“I see. You always seemed to finish work the quickest.” Dream had let his walls slip as he reminisced slightly, “it’s rare to find someone with such a talent for a subject.”

“Than-thank you?” George didn’t know what this feeling was, but he didn’t like how it immobilised him completely. “Is that why you pick me out of the crowd..?”

“Yes. I guess it was.” He answered too fast, and waited a longer pause before continuing. “You’re the only kid in the class that never offers input, you hide at the back behind your friends confidence. But- but when your doing something you like- your eyes-“

He stopped him self. “My eyes?” George really wanted to know where that was going.

“You looked hot.” His head tilted down and he picked up both the empty plates, taking them to the sink.

“Oh.”

And there it was again, the stale air flooding back in between them. George stood and fiddled with his fingers like a small child, watching uneasily as Mr. Dream washed the dishes. It was only until one slipped from his hand and felt to the floor with a sharp shatter that the boy moved.

“Let me help you!” George sprang to his knees, starting to pick up the shards scattered beneath.

“No, it’s fine I’m just not with it today-“ Dream breath out a warm sigh, looking up to see George.

The younger felt the short breath tickle the top of his nose and moved his head up also. Both of them were centimetres apart, lips breathing the same air, foreheads grazing one another. George could only stare at the details on Clays face. How big his eyes were so up close, the hint of blue that could only been seen at this certain angle near his pupils. The way his nose scrunched slightly before taking another shallow breath, his lips parted and inviting. The blush on his cheeks, the hair drooping down loosely, the slick jaw that was constantly tensed.

He took in all of Dream, letting the image implant itself at the back of George’s head so he would never forget the beauty he just witness.

“George.” He exhaled slowly, face moving ever so closer, eyes glued to the youngsters lips. “I want to kiss you.”

The boy closed his eyes, head shaking slightly. “no... not my first kiss.” His mouth thinned, also inching closer. Needing to see more of the man in front.

Both their eyes finally met once again. Within a flash, they collided. Dreams head crashed straight into George’s neck, instantly coving the boy in sloppy kisses. His head trailed up and along the boys jaw line, sucking harder to leave little red marks as he went. George could only arch his head up fully, eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure tingling down his nape.

“Oh god,” He heaved, bending further to give Dream more access. “I can’t believe I’m doing this again-“ His own mouth breathed him with a soft whimper as the Professor sucked harder on his collar bone.

“I need you. Right now.” Dream was fast with his words, grappling at the rim of the white shirt to expose more of the boys pale chest. His red marks scattered along the porcelain skin, standing out like blood on a white carpet.

“God, fuck I hate you.” George mutter to himself and Dream picked him up, still continuing to suck on his skin and they travelled to his bedroom. “I hate you I hate you.”

Dreams eyes glanced up, piercing their way through George’s whole body as his hand dropped the boy onto the double bed below. George swamped backwards slightly, Dream looming over him with hungry eyes. A muscle in Dreams cheeks tenses when George loudly gulped. 

With a malicious smirk, Clays large hands bound forward, ripping the shirt open by the buttons in one clean pull. “Look at that.” George could feel a knot tie in his lower stomach, face extremely hot. Small sweat beats started to roll off his cheeks at the sight of Dream crouched over him, looking so proud of himself. So powerful.

“AhhHhh-hhHHH” George whined loudly as a hand travelled lightly up his inner thigh, Dreams mouth following it to kiss each spot he grazed over. “Too much-“

The older laughed into George’s leg, nibbling slightly at the skin. “You really are oversensitive.” Dream pulled his head up, watching the boys face grow sour as his hand made its way further up. “Oh-hhhahhh nononofuck ahHhhh”

Clay pulled away. “I haven’t even done anything and you're already a mess.” George sunk into the mattresses further, gasping heavily and wiping the sweat from his forehead. “I can’t imagine how good you’ll look when I-“

George’s eyes opened at the wide grin, unable to protest as Dream once again attack George skin, head now dangerously close to the shorts he was wearing. “Fuck me,” there was no logic anymore, only Dreams touch. “Fuck fuck, god I hate you, fUCK.”

The younger’s eyes instantly moved down to his crotch, where the teachers hand paddled at his bulge. “We won’t be needing this.” George didn’t remember the shorts being ripped off, or Dream starting to stroke the bottom of his erection, or the little wet kisses on the top of his cock.

It was only when Dream had stopped, when George realised how loud he was being. His lips pursed together at the show unfolding before him. Dream stood from where he knelt, holding the bottom of his shirt with a tight grasp and dragging it over his head. George’s eyes lingers on the mans arms, the large defined muscles stiffening as they pulled upward, the veins protruding out, his knuckles becoming white under the grip.

And then his gaze got dragged down to his black suit pants. It didn’t take long for his hands to fumble with the belt, yanking it out and onto the floor next to his feet and allowing the material to natural drop from his legs. George unconsciously gasped. 

His dazed eyes skimmed over the teachers broad shoulders, toned stomach, and inflated chest before lingering on his hard thick cock. He felt his lips tremble, saliva building up in his mouth.

Dream walked back over to the bed, hand knocking passed George’s dick as his hands knelt either side of the boy. George’s eyes stuck on his arms that were so strong, and big, and so capable-

“George.” Dreams roughly voiced, watching him startle underneath. “I want to fuck you so hard that I’m the only thing you see.”

No words. George could only motion his head up and down lightly, eyes trailing back to Clays hard member. “Not so fast, kitten. Your not ready for that yet.”

His smirk was infuriating as his head lowered to George’s propped up dick, tongue licking along the bottom before twirling around the youngers balls. Dream knew he was doing something when George’s legs started to shake slightly, and muffled whimpers once again filled the room. Clay brought his hands up to the boys ass, parting his thighs further to get closer.

When his wet mouth made contact with George’s rim, the boy practically screamed, precum oozing down his erection. “Shitshit FUCK ME!” The brown hair gripped the covered under him, holding back from letting the pleasure in his stomach tip him over the edge.

“Does it feel that good?” Dream watched in wonder at the tremors rutting around the boys limbs. “Turn over.”

George did so with a strain, needing Clay to help prop him up as his hands struggled to cope with the weight. After stacking a few pillows under the younger arms, Dream was ready to invade.

His tongue was slow at first, enjoying George’s sweet moans as he teased the hole, gentle pushing in and out as they went on. Clays large hands grabbed the sides of his hips as the smaller wobbled from pleasure, pushing Clay to go deeper.

“Oh fuck, shit fuck. Fuck you, fuck you!” George heaved, hips having a mind of their own as they grinned against Dreams face. “It’s too much, I can’t I can’t-“

“Shhh,” Dream pulled his head away, covering his middle finger with spit quickly and inserting it instead. George jolted at the intrusion, ungodly noises streaming out his mouth. “Just a little longer, you can take this.”

“I hate you, ahhHhhh fuck, I can’t I’m gonna-“ Dream started to pump his finger slowly while George groaned, thighs quivering as he came closer, cock twitching untouched. “Fuck you, fuck I’m-AHHGGHH”

White streams filled his mind, and the bed sheets below him. Cursing under his breath as the pleasure didn’t stop. “Your clearly not hating this, I haven’t even began to fuck you and your already a moaning wreak.” Dream fingers curled, sending a shock through the youngers body, before he added a second.

“Woah, woah no stop, it too, too much- Dream please-please-“ George’s curses turned into pleads from the painful pleasure, still extremely sensitive from his orgasm. “Fuck, it’s too much, fuck fuck, I hate you, fUck!” 

Dream scissored George’s asshole faster, soon it all building up too much and George gave in, coming a second time while shaking aggressively as his body fell to the wet covers below.

“Oh, you really hate me that much, George?” Dream took his fingers away, hand wrapping around his legs to grab the base of the boys spent cock. “I don’t think that’s true.”

“Mr. Dream no! Ahhh-hhhh no- fuck no please-“ He begged through the painful pleasure, body deflating fully onto the bed, only George’s ass still propped up and facing the sky. “I don’t I don’t just stop, please-“

“You don’t what? Sorry, I can’t seem to catch what your saying through those beautiful moans.” Dream’s hand gripped harder, trailing up and down the whole length.

George shrieked fiercely, “I DONT- DONT HATE YOU! FU-FUCK DREAM,PLEASE PLEASE-“

Clays ego was soaring high. “Please, what?”

“Please stop it! Please, just fuck me!” It left the boys throat before he could even process what he was saying, “god Sir, please fuck me-“

Clay didn’t need to be told twice. With his enormous dick already smeared with heaps of precum from the sight of George’s becoming an utter shambles before him. A disarray. A full blow wreckage he had created. All he needed was a few pumps of lube spread evenly, and Dream was lined up outside his hole.

“What’s my name?” Clays husked voice rumbled.

“Sir, please-“

Dream drove his hips forward, going all inside of the boy. Letting a small moan out himself, he waited for a sign to move. George had lost all control of his body, ass only staying up in the air because it was practically impaled by the larger dick. He could only muffle screams as his head pressed fully into the white sheets. 

Clay took that as a ‘go for it’, and immediately started thrusting his entire length into the small boy. Geogre could feel his hole stretching and expanding through the intense pain, a mass of nerves being hit each time.

“DREA-DREAM, GOD DREAMMM P-P-PLEASE!” His words were barely words at all. “RI-RIGHT TTTTHERE!”

George was crying, sobbing as his whole body conversed. It didn’t help when Dream started moaning himself, unable to keep his own pleasure hidden. They both whimpered in unison, George pushing his hips back to meet Dream on every thrust. The bed rocked vigorously, room being filled with the loud slapping of skin and uneven grunting.

Clay felt himself extremely close when he decided to flip George onto his back mid hip thrust, now able to see where all the incredible music of moans was originating from. All of George was limp, his cock somehow still stood tall and twitching; Dream was sure he was seeing stars as he watched each incredible face the boy pulled.

“George, uggghh, fuck baby.” Clay felt his blood pressure rising, his corse hand wrapping tightly around George’s dick one last time and pumping it unsteadily.

“ahhHHHHHHHGGG, SIR-“ This was it for George, there was nothing else in the world right now but the man between his legs. His eyes caught Clays final breathed out groan before they shut completely, and nothing but pure bliss was felt.

Dream viewed in awe at the sight before him, Geogre violently shaking as he fucked him senseless, also allowing that same feeling of finality finishing him off in one, groaning deeper than he ever had as he came in the smaller.

They stayed like that, together, for a few seconds, trying to get their breath back. After Dream felt like he could finally see clearly again, he slowly pulled out, earring a small and subtle little whimper from George. The older collapses to the bed next to George who was still being attacked by the occasional shudder.

“George.” Dream shuffled closer, no energy left as he cradled the boy, still sobbing softly into the sheets below him. Before he could speak another word to the other, a quiet alarm went off in the kitchen, “shit.”

“What’s that for?” Georges voice was broken into tiny whispers, sore and extremely delicate.

“Your lesson, idiot. In ten minutes.” Clay attempted to stand, but his arm was trapped under George’s head, and it would be cruel to disturb him in recovery.

Although, it seemed for a minute George forgot who he was with, shimmying closing into Dreams chest and placing his head carefully in the crook of his neck. “Let’s just say here, who care about our lesson.”

Oh shit.

“Lesson...” George opened his eyes, looking up as Dreams shadowed face. “What day is it?”

“It’s, well it’s Tuesday.”

“Fuck.” The boy scrambled to his feet, instantly falling to the floor next to the bed. His legs were not working any more. “I need to call Phil, shit. I left the boys, I didn’t pick Niki up from art school, shit I didn’t even go home-“ he pulled himself into a seated position, waiting for Dream to help him up. “Why didn’t you tell me we spent the ENTIRE night here? I told you I have so much shit to do-“

“Calm down, I figured you’d be like this.” Clay looked unusually calm. “When I brought u here I took out ur phone to call ur parents or someone, but your phone is so fucked.”

“I know, it’s the reason I don’t go sleeping at random people houses all night!” George was pissed, but Dream felt a little pang in chest at the word stranger. They had just fucked, the best fuck Dream had ever had. By this point Dream was convinced he knew the boy better than he knew himself.

“There was a slip of paper in the back of your phone case with a number, so I called it.” George could hear the mans teacher voice returning. “Told him you fell down at school and hit your head from being so tired, and that after getting it check out you were sleeping over at my house”

“Did he ask who you where?” George was more anxious as the story went on. “My- my dad?”

“No, he was more relieved you were fine. Told me to tell ‘Sapnap’ he said thank you and hung up.” Dream stood, lifting George back onto the bed.

“Ohhh, he thinks your probably Nicks dad or something. I guess that’s okay.”

“Whatever.” Dream looked at George briefly, “you’ll have to stay here until you can walk again. Or until you look at me like that again and I have no choice but to pin you down-“

“Nope, not happening again.” He tried his best to deny everything, “that was just a payment or whatever for helping me out... I assume you didn’t kick me out your class?”

Dream snarled, “wish I did now.”

“There! You have receive payment, and we will never speak of this again.”

The Professor felt his fists tense, “you’d be lying to both of us if you said you didn’t want to do that again.” He leaned against the open door, eyes practice undressing the boy from below the covers, “how much.”

George didn’t feel like arguing, he told himself, it would make his grades better and life easier if he just agreed. “Two thousand.” There was never any harm in pushing for someone’s limit.

Clearly that wasn’t Dreams, and George watched him lick his lips, “you better relax while you can, when I’m back in a few hours your done for.” He grabbed his coat, ready to head out the class. “Catch up on the work your gonna miss today by the time I’m home.”

George sighed as he shut the door behind him. “Fuck you.” He wanted to say, but it didn’t hit as hard when that’s literally what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chap kinda sucked, (also not edited bc it took me a solid five minutes to remember how to spell ‘the’ 🥴) all my dozens of late assignments are piling up and idk Im too sleepy to try and make this flow more or whatever
> 
> Dw. There will be more sexy time soon :) thanks for reading!


	8. 0.8 - error: fucksnotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George still can’t control himself around Dream, but that won’t stop him from hating the mans guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT WARNING- a lil angst. It’s rlly nothing, but it’s a bit like self hating? Idk just in case anyone is like dodgy rn and doesn’t wanna read it just skip when it says === and then u can read again at the next === :)
> 
> Sorry again, just trying to prove to myself that plot exists here :P

“Dude, you have no idea!” George grimiest through the phone call, still lying on his back in bed.

“I just, cannot believe it. Like- at all.” Sapnap choked on his breath, splutter to get more words out, “I mean, I get it. It’s not your fault- do you- do you want me to tell someone for you or-“

“NO!” He practically screamed through the phone. “I-I... Sap, I was the one who said yes. It was just very, in the moment, and he was, well very hot.” George looked up at the white ceiling above him, hoping in the back of his mind to would fall and put him out of his flushed misery. 

“I know but- but, I don’t know man. It doesn’t seem like he has the right intentions? If your dating him after-“ George could only cringe at the lie he had told, wishing he had just spat the truth out when the boy had first called after their class ended, wondering where the heck George was. “I guess I’m just glad you picked up my call. It’s not like you can call me back, and when your dad said you were with me I nearly cried.”

“I know! God, I’m so sorry I just-“ Breath, “I fell asleep at his after my little... outbreak, and he called Phil for me. It’s just- Sap did I mess up?”

“What, like sleeping over there?”

“No.. dating my fucking teacher.” George cringed again, better to pretend he loved the man and that’s why they were fucking, he told himself over and over. When it ended, Nick would understand why he lied. Nick always understood.

“Shit, wait a sec.” The phone went quiet, and George could only hear the faint voices of people in the back ground. “...was.... george you where.. talking to...” “...” “tell hi-... homework... I’ll be... in half an...” “....okay...”

It went quiet again, and when Sapnap returned to the phone all he did was make a weird shriek. “What the hell was that?”

“Your fucking boyfriend! How the fuck did he know I was calling you-“ The boy huffed, sounding out of breath, “he’s literally on his way home dude, god he scared the shit outta me in the corridor.”

George just laughed, teacher Mr. Dream no longer made him fear for his life- however Dream in the bed room- “God, I’ve gotta go to my next class. I’ll call you later, 9pm okay? Make sure you answer.”

“I will... thanks for listening and well, not hating me.” He boy squinted at the uneven white paint above, imagining picking it off. 

“George, I’ll always love you. And I get it, it’s your first relationship and it’s well, the age gap is a little big... just... stay safe and answer my calls.” It was a rare moment to see his friend so lovey dovey, but George didn’t want to ruin it by making a joke.

“Okay. I will.” The call cut off, and the boy found himself once again looking up to the covered sky. All day he had been just lying in bed, immersed in the ache of his legs and throbbing of his arsehole. It was painful to say the least, moving would cause him to cry out.

But George found comfort in this position, laying still on his back and remembering the activities that occurred few a hours prior. It was weird, unreal even. He had just lost his virginity. And not only was it to a man, but the nerdiest and yet most intimating make teacher on campus. One minute Dream would be ranting about how incredible Java code was, the next staring someone down because they coughed too loud. And George had sucked his dick, been fucked by his dick, and currently day dreamed about his dick. Weird was the only explaination.

The fantasising went on for longer than intended until the front door opened, and the jingle of keys echoed through the house. “Dreams home.” George unknowingly smiled, waiting for him to appear at the door. But he didn’t, and as more sounds came from the kitchen, George grew tired of waiting. With a little tumbled, he managed himself up onto his feet and started shuffling out of the room, pain shooting through his lower half.

“Your back!” His voice cracked, “How was the lesson?”

Dream looked up, unhappy. “I didn’t know we were dating.” He kicked the stool he was sitting on away, grabbing a glass of water next to the sink and chugging it. George watched as a few dropplets slipped down his jaw line like sweat, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down after each large swallow- “I wasn’t informed by you, only the conversation with your boyfriend.”

“We’re not dating!” George wasn’t sure who he was talking about. He snapped back to reality. “But my friend was getting suspicious, and I thought that sounded better than, well... our arrangement.”

“Arrangement... you whoring yourself out to me? You shouldn’t have told anyone in the first place.” He looked pissed, veins popping in his head as his words reverberated loudly in the echoey kitchen. Whoops, and there goes gravity.

“N-no, I just-“ George didn’t like shouting. He coward into himself, “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” The man grabbed his keys again, not wanted to look at the boy. “Get your shit, I’m taking you home.”

===

It was hard to ‘grab his shit’ when he hadn’t really turned up with any; his bag being in Dream office and clothes wet somewhere. But still, George retreated to the bedroom to get his phone and put on some more of Dreams clothes, cursing at himself for letting a small tear slip out from the criticism. “Idiot.” Dream was right, he shouldn’t tell anyone. “Fucking idiot, stupid fucking idiot-“ he wanted to hit himself, everything he did for himself always ended badly, “fuck, stupid fuck, idiot idiot idiot-“

“George.” Dream called from the hallway.

“..coming.”

===

The car ride was mostly silent, the radio humming quietly. George could only stare out the window, watching the slight pitter-patter of rain keep him occupied. Dream drove roughly in the direct of college, concentrating on the road before speaking up.

“Where do you live?” He was impossible to read as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“The end of Snowchester road, just past the Glass Animal statues.” George fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt.

“Your not an idiot.” Dream huffed, sounding a little deflated, “I think, I think we are both just, a little too close right now.”

“Close?”

The man sighed, turning down George’s street. “You looked too happy when I came home, and I felt too happy to see you. We associate each other with pleasure, and our brains will end up convincing us we’re in love or some shit.” Dream slowed, looking at each house carefully as if he was guessing which one George lived in. “We need a break, so I can find you annoying again.”

“That’s fucked.” It kinda was. “I definitely hate you, so don’t worry about that bit.”

“Yeah...” something felt uneasy about the way Dream replied. “Which ones yours?”

“Just here.” Dream stopped the car and George got out, “See you around, I guess.” 

“Do your homework for next lesson.” Was his departing statement, and George waited in the rain for the car to disappear out of sight, before he crossed over and ran to the orphanage across the street.

As soon as he lunged through the door, a pair of small arms where already wrapped around his legs. He smiled, leading him and Tubbo up to his room to get into some comfier clothes. It didn’t seem like Phil was around yet, so one of the baby sitters must be in. “I missed you, gog. HEY TOMMY, GOGY IS BACK!”

The other small boy ran up the stairs to meet them, but surprisingly a small girl ran behind them. “Shit, Tommy I told you that you need to poo before you go to bed! I’m not cleaning up any more- oh. Hey.” 

She ruffled her dark purple hair out, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “Hi.” George responded, scanning over her. “The new baby sitter?”

“Yep just a cover one, though I feel like I’ve spent fucking two years here!” George didn’t bother asking her to stop swearing, her accent made it clear she wasn’t the type to listen to anyone. “Tommy, the gremlin, refuses to shit.”

It was one of George’s weirder conversations to say the least, but he knew the boy would have an accident in the night if he didn’t go to the toilet first. Seems she must have found this out the hard way. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you in a sec. Just gotta change.” He turned to leave for his room, before looking back. “I’m George, by the way. Eldest and usually the one cleaning Tommy’s pissed bed sheets.”

She laughed boldly, head throw back. “I don’t know how you fucking do it.” Her eyes were pretty when she smiled. “I’m Minx, the current one cleaning Tommy’s pissed sheets.” She held up a bag of white, well yellow, linen and walked back down the stairs; the blond haired boy running after her to cause more mischief.

“She’s nice.” Tubbo spoke up as they got into George’s room. “She let me sleep with her when I had a nightmare.”

George nodded, “yeah, she does seem nice.” His eyes landed on his lap. Her smiled seemed so genuine. “Nicer than most people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, it’s nearly my birthday in a few days!! I’m kinda hyped :P I’m getting a snazzy gaming chair so I look cool playing bedwars 😎
> 
> Anyways! Plot twist ahead! I bet my netherite hoe that you won’t even see it coming. (By plot twist I mean this is a brief chapter where they don’t fuck :/ bc I see no plot here rn and I can feel the shame falling on to me.)
> 
> Dw- smut next chap ;)


	9. Chapter 0.9 - morally grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream being pissed doesn’t stop their... activities. But George is starting to see a bit more worth in himself than before :) and in Dream too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay- best bookmark so far. ‘Dream go brrr’ not sure what he’s brrrring at ;) but I love it
> 
> also thank you for noticing my consistent uploads :’) I’m really trying tehe
> 
> (If u saw this titled chapter ten, well u did not bc it never was whatttt)

It was an exciting day, for George. He was going to school, like usual, but today would be different. It was open day- meaning the high schools in the area came to visit the campus. George would be seeing his little sister and a few of his brothers wadding around where he studied, like a mother duck watching her chicks visit the pond for the first time. He was more than excited.

“Okay, do you have your packed lunches? Because the canteen is utterly disgusting and-“

“We do!” Niki pushed him out the door, “your going to be late again.”

“Eh, it’s not like it matters.” He ravished at the thought of Dreams face when he was late. It was fun seeing him grow red. “And, as soon as your allowed to explore - come to the back of the science department! Me and Sap can show you guys round.”

“Science is dog water, dude. I wanna look at law so I can take down some bitches.” It was a rare occasion for Alex to speak to him directly, and it reminded George why that was, Alex was hard to talk to. The two boys next to him just nodded.

“We can go everywhere, including art and design.” We winked at Niki, ruffling her hair. “They’d be lucky to let such a famous artist into the studio.”

With one last push, George was thrown out the house. As it was a school trip day, most of the kids didn’t have to be in high school until their buses arrived, but George still had his university class. The walked wasn’t far, and today the weather was finally on his side, a burst of sun dusting over everything. Before he knew it, he had already reach the end of his road, crossing signal greeting him with the red faded light.

A few race cars pulled up next to him, but it was only when one of the window rolled down that he felt uneasy. With a small side step, he attempted to make some distance. “Hey,”

That’s odd. George could have swore it sounded like-

“George.”

He looked over at the expensive black car, make unknown as George wasn’t really a car type of guy. And there he was, in his fucking awful sexy black suit with that disgustingly hot smug on his face. “Dream?”

“Get in. I’ll take you to school.” His voice was calm.

But then George remember last night, when he wasn’t calm. When he was hurtful. “No.” For once he would listen to the mans words. “That would be too close to you.”

“Oh come on, you know what I mean.” His face had turned sour. No, stick to your guns.

“I don’t think I do, Professor.”

“I mean sleeping in the same bed, caring-“

“Im sorry, what are you doing now?” He eyed the mans blushed cheeks, finally the light in front turning green for him. “If it’s not sex or my grades, then there’s no reason for me to get close to you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta run.” With out looking at the mans reaction, he raced across the street, a smile on his face.

That’ll teach him, but when George thought harder he wasn’t sure exactly what it would teach him. Dream couldn’t hurt his feeling, he didn’t care for his teacher. The feeling where mutual, they didn’t actually like one another. It’s not like he longed on every word he said, analysing every possible meaning- no. That wasn’t George. 

“Oh,” in his deep thought, he hadn’t realised he had walked right into someone in front, “er... Georgie, right?”

“Oh shit, Minx!” George laughed, joining next to her. “And it’s just George.”

“Same fucking think, but what ever you prefer.” Her laugh was intoxicating. So much so, George was still laughing when the car pulled up beside them again. But Dream speech was too slow for Minx, who instantly started yapping. “Oh shit, your that frigid computer science teacher. Fuck, we weren’t doing shit and this isn’t school grounds!”

George looked at Dreams bemused face, “Yeah Sir, she’s right.”

The cogs spun rapidly in the teacher head, his eyes twitching slightly. “You- your both going to be late.” Was all he could come up with. And he drove off at speed.

“Pfff, not if we run!” Minx grabbed George’s hand tightly, “come on!”

“Wa- what? You can’t be seRIOUS-“ She pulled him along with such strength, sprinting down the main road towards to college.

It only took five minutes to get there, but it was like an hour for the boy. Minx looked fine, a few quick breaths and she was pretty and smiling again. But for George, the sweat practically clung to his neck, skin extremely flushed. “Awe, I forget men are so soft.” She hit his shoulder playfully. “It’s cool we go to the same college. We should get lunch some time.”

George just nodded, letting her run off to her class. The science department was quiet a way away, and George was already a little late. So he would have to run again...

“Your late, George.” Dreams muscles visible tensed as he wrote on the white board, not having to check to know it was him. But when the teacher turned to finally look, his eyes widened.

George, once again, looked like a complete mess. Hair dark and stuck to his forehead, pink tinted skin, lips parted, limbs weak. He looked utterly fucked. And it turned dream on. “Sorry. I couldn’t get a lift to school this morning.” George smiled innocently, making his way to the back on the room.

Everyone in the room could feel the anger radiating off the teacher. “After class. Detention.”

“But this isn’t high school! Plus it’s open day-“

“Detention.”

That was it, and he moved on with the lesson. Sapnap could only shake his head. “God, young love these days.” George just scowled, pulling out his note books and starting to copy work down. The clock seemed to tick so slowly as the lesson progressed, the excitement almost killing him. It wasn’t like he was going to win the lottery, but no one really knew he had siblings. It would be nice for them to finally meet his best friend, too.

“Now, because it’s this stupid open day or whatever, class is cut early. Make sure your nice to the kids, and show them round if they get lost. Homework is due in Friday, dismissed.”

George awoke from his gaze, eyes full of excitement. “This is it, omg Sap!” He lunged at his friend, helping to grab his bags. “Your gonna love Niki so much, she’s adorable! And Alex is totally a bad boy, like you were. And Sam-“

“Yeah, I get it. I’ll like them all if they are anything like you.” He smiled, but George felt himself simmer away. “You’ve got the same genes, so I can’t hate them.”

Right. They weren’t his biological siblings. No wonder he never crossed his home life with school. It made him feel, well, not great when it was pointed out. When he had to correct people for being wrong.

“George?” He snapped back. “Come on-“

“Not so fast, Davidson.” Dream stopped them both at the door. “Stay.”

“Professor, his siblings are here today! Can you not, ya no, talk *wink* to him tomorrow?” It was lucky no one else was in the room with them, because Sapnaps gesture wasn’t exactly subtle. It was actually very far from it.

“No.” Dream frowned. “His grades have dropped significantly. He’s been late more times than I can count- he is staying until we sort this.” But the teachers tone of voice stern, Nick realised something was up, and apologise to George before retreating slowly.

Dream really didn’t look happy. “You were late. Like I said you would be.”

“Not by a lot though, I even ran here!” George laughed at the thought: him? Doing exercise?

“Oh, I know.” The man stepped closer, hand reaching to hold George’s jaw. “You looked flushed when you came in.”

“I was-was sweaty.”

“You were fuckable.” Dream brought their faces closer, but George pulled away. Still, he kept a tight grip. “You still are.”

With a quick movement, Dream had a hand around the younger ass cheeks, pushing their crotches together. George just whimpered as the teacher pushed harder, moving slightly. “Oh fuck.” It was all of a sudden, extremely tense, George grinding up and down to feel anything at all. But they both froze when the door handle clicked.

“Hello?” A ladies voice called, and Dream immediately pushed George on the floor behind his desk. It wasn’t suspicious for them to been seen together, however it was when the younger had a raging boner in his Jean. But then Dream looked down, and he also saw a growing tent in his pants.

“Yes?” He shuffled to his in his chair, wheeling it further under the large desk to hide himself and accidentally kicked George in the head with his foot.

The footsteps continued into the room. “The children have arrived, after their safety talk they will be walking around. I told them they can use your room as a ‘hang out’ spot, is that okay?”

Clearly, this lady was new. George tried his hardest to suppress his laugh, clinging to Dreams pant legs as he imagined the face he would pull at that. “N-no.” A hand came down under the desk and pushed George away. “My room is going to be used again today for leading, and I do not want it littered with children’s rubbish before then.”

He sounded less commanding that usual. Tense. George looked up to get a peak of his face, but the object sticking out of his crotch was blocking all and any sight. And that’s when an idea came to mind. With a sick little grin, George lifted his hand up, mind filled with revenge.

“Oh I don’t think they will leave litter here! It’s just for the nervous ones, ya no, before someone shows them round.”

“Mam, I to-told you. No.” Dreams whole body tensed under George’s soft touched from under the table. His hands where so small, and his dick felt so great when George dragged his wet hot tongue along it.

“Professor. Think of the children.” She really wasn’t leaving, and Dream was almost at breakpoint as the smaller started to wrap his plump lips around the tip.

“MISS!” He almost squealed, “just- this is my, my room. They can, god, they can use the fucking study hall instead! Fuck-“ 

It was luckily this woman seemed to know of Dreams character warnings, not acting very surprised. “I didn’t mean to anger you, but thank you for lending us a room.” She walked out quickly, too scared to speak anymore to the pissed teacher.

As soon as the door shut, George went all the way down, letting Dream come massively down his throat with a few extra groans. When George pulled his full mouth back, he could see the older eyeing him from above, and remained eye contact as he swallow the whole lot.

“Bad move.” He growled, pulling George out and dragging him onto his lap. With a swift hand, he pulled George’s dick from his pants and pushed their chests closer together- dicks rubbing against one another ecstatically. “Move. Pleasure yourself.”

George didn’t need to be told, his hips where already working their magic, kneading into Dreams thighs like dough. “Ahhh, please Dream. Please, move-“

“No, this is punishment.” He eyed the moaning mess carefully. “But I guess I could help out somewhere else.” George hadn’t notice when exactly a finger had been pushed between his lips, but now three lay on his tongue as he sucked on them harshly.

When it had been a good couple minutes, and Dream could feel his own dick twitch from the friction, he took his large fingers out the boys mouth and moved them down below. “Legs. Make them wider.”

George complied immediately, straddling Dreams legs as he pushed their bodies together. They both could feel each other’s hearts racing, breath ragged as Dreams hands clasped onto the boys ass.

“Oh fuck.” The younger knew what was coming. “I hate you, god you had to- to- to do this- ahhh- in, in class.” The first one was already inserted, and the look on the boys faces could make Dream come forever.

“You were bad, doing that.” He curled the end of his digits inside the boy, quickly adding another and fastening their pace. “It was hot, so god damn hot that your doing it again sometime, but you were still bad.”

George nodded, hands practically hugging dream as his hips started thrusting between their pressed chests. “Yo-you deserved it, Sir.” He had whispered so quietly into Dream ear, the man thought it was in his imagination. But George’s lips grazed against the skin, breathing heavily to stop so many noises from escaping.

“You better keep it-” there’s the third finger, “-down. Or someone will come in.” George slapped a hand over his mouth, feeling his end soon.”

“I cant- I can’t-“ his voice broke, speaking too fast.

“I know you can baby, fuck.” Mr Dream made sure to spread his fingers wider, and thrust them deeper. “Come with me, you can do it.”

A couple more sloppy movements and George was shaking on Dreams lap, both their liquids mixing on their shirts. It was a complete and utter disaster, the shuddering boy and the wet clothes.

The teacher tried to stand after he came back to reality, but George’s legs still quivered, his small hands digging in harshly to Dream back, eyes shut tight. “Was it good?”

“Hmmm.” George couldn’t speak, finally coming down the his high.

“Don’t worry about your clothes, I keep spares in my bottom draw.” He pulled out two sets of shirts, one being an oversize grey top and the other a smart white one. It was clear who would wear what.

They got changed quickly, Dream cleaning George with tissues thoroughly before sliding the clothes over his head. All while George sat at the desk chair, watching quietly. “There!” Dream faintly smiled as he stepped back, admiring his work. “You look good in oversized shirts. In my shirts.”

“Yeah.” George could feel himself slipping again, his feelings obviously being swayed by the mans kind actions. But that didn’t stop the younger from standing on his tiptoes to correct the Professors tie, attempting to return the favour.

Dreams sight fell to George’s swollen lips, them slightly bleeding from biting down on them so hard. They looked red, and wet, and delicious. And the man couldn’t resist as he leaned in closer, eyes soft. George froze where he stood, grip tightening on the mans tie. He was ready, this was it. His eyes met Clays gentle stare, ready to finally-

“GEORGIE?” A loud knock halted them before the door swung right open. Immediately George pushed away, accidentally choking Dream as he pulled on the tie.

“Niki?” He looked at Dream, concerned, before running over to his sister. “You found me!” Oh, what a delight she had done. Great timing and all. Just amazing.

“You told me to meet you here, silly.” She looked at the man in the background warily. “Erm, can you still show me round? The boys are waiting in the canteen for us! And, who’s he?”

“What? I told you we aren’t eating from there, it’s foul. What happened to the pack lunches, or your lunch money?” The girl shrugged, and George mentally cried. He didn’t have enough for all of them.

And not only that, he didn’t even have his wallet on him. His hand reaches to the depth of his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar Bill. “Okay, remember when we were little and we would buy the cheap, big things? Like a loaf of bread, and multi packs of crisps?”

“Stop already.” Dream interrupted him, presenting the girl with what looked like more than two hundred dollars in cash. “There’s a nice restaurant on the edge of campus, go eat there.”

“No, Dream. I won’t take, well, payment-“ George’s harsh tone stuttered as he saw Dreams face change.

“It’s a gift.” He said differently, quieter. “Nice to meet you Niki, I’m George’s Computer science teacher. If you have any questions, I’m here to help.”

George had never imagined the day he would see Dream speaking to children, and it was nothing like he expected. His whole, mean and rotten, personality vanish, and was replaced with a happy, smiling one. He looked so bright, lips curled at the edges.

“Any questions?”

Dream nodded eagerly, showing them out the room. “Can you come eat with us?”

George blushed at his sister actions, she always was a match maker; but his heart raced even faster at the mans reply. “Sure! I like hanging out with your brother, he’s secretly my favourite.” Oh and there it was again, that strange feeling immobilising the boy completely. Heart filled with... something warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it’s 2am and I have so much homework in for tomorrow D: normally I don’t bother, but my teacher messaged me today to tell me I have 14 assignment I haven’t handed in yet... rip me
> 
> But as always, dnf comes first. This book will be finished soon, mark my words!
> 
> Ps. Hope you enjoyed :) I’m not very good at relationship progression or smut, wait why am I still writing this? Yall need to sleep and I need to work- nighty <3 (or good morning)


	10. 1.0 - the circle of idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and a few of his siblings go out to eat... with Dream.
> 
> Nothing could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG- I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> I got so distracted with catching up on school work I forgot to hit post I’m such a dummy :( apologise to all the people who thought my uploads were consistent uhhh at least I tired
> 
> Ps. Your comments are so sweet and funny oml all of you pls marry me platonically and adopt a child called Michael with me this instant <3 thank you
> 
> [unedited bc my pc broke and life hurts rn]

“Are you dating anyone, Mr. Dream?” Niki’s big eyes looked up from her bowl of spaghetti, watching the five men around her all stiffen. “What? Can I not ask that?”

“Niki, you can’t-“

“No,” Dream cut George off, speaking directly to the girl. “I spent all my life studying, I’m one of the youngest Professors in America. I don’t have time to date.”

“Time? But you already became a teacher!” She looked to Alex, who silently encouraged her to continue, stiffing a laugh. “My brother George is single-“

“Okay!” George jumped in, shoving garlic bread in her mouth. “Enough of that.”

The eldest laughed at how flushed George had become, continuing to eat “I don’t do relationships.” He followed, looking down at his meal before smiling, “and I’m four years older than your brother. It’s a bit of a stretch.”

“Hey, man. Love is love.” Alex rolled up his taco, shoving it into his mouth. His smile was wide.

Sam watched in awe as he attempted to eat the whole thing, before trying the same with his own food. But Darryl was more sensible than that, and he grabbed a fork to be polite. “He’s right. My bo-GIRL friend is like, five years younger than me. And h-she, is like, super cool with it.” No body brought up the sweat dripping from his forehead. Soon he would realise his obvious he was.

“I guess your right, but your brother is a student. It would be inappropriate-“

“Not if it was love!” Niki finally coughed up, swallowing the last bite of bread and attracting the whole seating area of students to look their way.

George internally cried, “I’m literally sat right here, idiots. And I’m not dating Mr. Dream, so move on.”

“Not yet.” Muttered Alex, sliding a small piece of paper over to Dreams plate. When George lunged to grab it, Sam had held him back. And now the man was reading the writing, a strange face forming.

“What are you telling him now?”

“Nothing!” The boys chuckled, changing topics, “After this can we go to the lawyer part of college? I wanna be rich.”

“You’ll never be a man of the law! You smoke so much weed-“

“Hey, that’s medical okay? I’m a holy man-“

“What?!?”

The kids argued between themselves, but George wasn’t paying attention. His eyes glued to Dreams hand, the one that held the crumpled bit of paper with such force. His tensed fingers, red tipped and strong... How would he get it off him, without the man noticing?

“Kids, come on.” Dream stood up, chair screeching back. “We’re done, right? How about I show you round.”

“Yes! I want to do art!” Niki jumped to her feet, clinging to Dream shirt sleeve. George attempted to pull her off, but dreams face was dark as he shook his head. 

“Fine, lets just go.” The group left quite quickly, all the kids surrounding Dream with arm tugs and questions, while little old George trailed behind. No one seemed to look back, and he could only just shrug, they were excited kids after all.

It was a few minutes before they arrived at the art studios, Niki running ahead with Sam chasing after her. Alex and Darryl also sprinted in front, after seeing a tall blond teacher offering to teach them how to draw. It most likely wasn’t the drawing they were so interested in.

“George, can I talk to you?”

Dreams eyes where hooded as he walked past the boy and into a corridor, not even waiting for a reply. But George was being mopey, so with dragged feet he followed. Dream took a sudden turn into a room, and George mentally prepared. He seemed mad, so the younger must have fucked up somewhere.

“Dream, I’m sor-“

As soon a George entered the room, or more accurately the cleaning cupboard, he was thrown against the wall. Two large hands either side of his head. The place was extremely dim, only light source being the LED’s shining through a few cracks in the door, but it was easy to tell who it was by his mere sent; the over powering strength and forceful hands being just bonuses.

“Shhh.” The elongated whisper ran shivered down his left ear and down his entire body, Dream started to kiss down his neck. George bit his lip as hard as he could, confused but feeling pleased. Feeling hard. This situation was very sudden.

“Dream-“

“No. Don’t talk.” Dreams faces felt extremely close, his breath warm and making George’s eyes flutter shut. “I don’t like you, George. Your annoying, you arrive late, and you think because of our deal you can take my class and pass easily.”

“What? Where did this come fro-“

“I said, shut up.” His mouth peppered the younger jaw line with soft touched, his hand creeping down to feel his lower torso. “I told you that you belong to me, but it seems your girlfriend wasn’t aware.”

“Girlfriend?” George felt teeth nip at his red skin, voice barely audible. “You mean Minx, the girl I was with this morning?”

“First your boyfriend called you his baby boy,” nip “and now your girlfriend is holding your hand, “nip “it seems you’re just waiting for me to punish you.”

“You can’t be serious.” George shoved the man away, wiping the bottom on his neck with the back of his hand. “You know they are my friend right? I only met Minx, like, two days ago! You act so possessive-“

That wasn’t a good word to use. Dream practically growled, his hand shooting down to palm at George’s bulge. “Possessive? You think I’m possessive of you? I’d have to care about you for a start.” The orders grip got firmer, friction building. A few little whines were breathed out by George. “You’ll get boring soon, I just need to get rid of this lust I have for you pretty face.”

“Dre-“ George stopped his protest. In his moment, he was okay with not speaking his mind. He wanted to feel good, to be good for Dream. It was weird, but he felt like he owed some sort of apology. “Sir. Please-“

“What? Want me to fuck you?” Dream laughed, quite openly, before meeting his lips with the boys left ear once more. “Your too loud, you wouldn’t handle it.”

“I-I would, I can.” His breath shook, pleading for more pleasure to be given.

“No, I won’t fuck you here. So many things I want to do to you, we don’t have enough room. I’ll just give you a taster.”

Remaining with what George could only assume was eye contact, a cold veined hand invaded his boxer and grabbed the bottom of his erection. Grip rigid.

It was a slow start, Dream moving his hand up and down carefully, pumping George as he kiss along his neck. His deep voice whispering careless nothings. “Such a good boy, so good.” It was like a drug, so addictive. The praise was all George had ever wanted to hear, and now he was getting it he could get enough.

Small moans drew from his parted lips, arms hugged Dream around his waist as he listened closely. “Does it feel good? Does my baby like it when I do this.”

His head wobbled up and down, voice still clutching at a breath he couldn’t quite get back. “Don’t speed up- don’t- don’t go faster-“

“Don’t?” Dream sounded surprised, still continuing to let his hand become brisk in pace. “Why is that, George?”

“I like this-“ his limited words admitted, body now relying on the elder to hold him up right. “What-what your saying. Keep, just keep going, I don’t-dont want to finish so-so soon.”

For a second Dream seemed to pause. His body stiff, and then relaxing again into the younger. “Your so good, so good for me. Who- who do you hate, baby?”

“Not you, god, you’re so- keep going.”

“I’m what?”

“No, just keep going-“

“Tell me, what am I?” Dream let go of George’s cock, head directly in front of his.

“Your incredible. The- your the best.” George’s legs shook beneath him, so so close.

The older didn’t seem happy, and he gripped the boy haired dick harshly, letting his finally finish. “I see.” He sounded different to before. Calm, but mixed with something else too. “Clean yourself up. I’ll find the kids.”

And he was gone, out the door and heels clicking along the hall way. George’s head dropped, boxers wet and uncomfortable. Well that was strange. An hour ago, Dream had been so caring- no not caring- he didn’t care- he had been so attentive... when they had finished. He even had clothes ready.

And now George was alone, uncomfortable by the same mans doing. “He must be bipolar, or maybe he got tired.” There wasn’t many explanations for his behaviour. “Bastard, I always knew he was horrible.” George had said is when he first had Dream class, the man was impossible and an utter jerk. The only thing he could thing of doing is wiping himself down with a roll of toilet paper that was stacked in the corner. George really had thought Dream had changed, for just a second. But no, he was still just in it for the sex. He hadn’t changed one bit.

The same old Professor everyone hated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m determined not to put angst in this book bc it’s not necessary to move on plot. But oh boy, oh boy, I could ruin you all if i wanted-
> 
> Never before have I felt such power :0
> 
> (Also sorry again :/ this chap kinda sucked ass so bad but it’s 3am and I have so many things to do tomorrow I’m gonna cry. Next one will be snazzy, when I figure out where the plots gonna go, so yeah cool cool drink water kids)


	11. 1.1 - Ed Sheeran wouldn’t treat me like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams acting a little strange, and what was on that note? But more worryingly, why does George find it hot when Dream acts so mad...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I didn’t update yesterday it was my birthday fbejfbiednbfendo p o g)
> 
> also don’t @ me on the title- I hate the dude but his love songs are so lovey and well- George and Dreams relationship isnt...
> 
> y e t

“Morning, class.” Dream strode in as usual, briefcase slamming down on the hard oak desk and a pile of papers falling after it. End of topic tests had already been done and handed in. Now, they had been marked also. “Kacie, come hand these out.” The girl scurried up, and soon everyone was presented with their work. Well everyone but one.

George looked down at his empty desk, head tilted. Sapnap was also confused, looking around the floor for any signs of it. With a purse of his lips and a small sigh, George raised his hand. “Si- Professor.” His voice was too quiet as the man continued to speak at the front. “Professor!” He raised it a little bit this time, wary of the attention he was attracting around him. He didn’t want people looking at him, especially not today of all days...

“Dude, just shout!” Nick tapped on his chair, looking as if he was ready for start screaming for him.

“SIR!” George finally hollered, and the man spun round instant, eyes already on George. Eye brows raised, papers dropped to the floor. He seemed caught off guard.

“..yes?” 

“My paper,” George’s voice returned to its retreated state, “I haven’t gotten it back?”

“You didn’t hand it in, so there was nothing to give back.” Dreams face was unreadable, posture stiff. He watched the emotions run across George’s panicked face. The test was done IN lesson, where else would it have gone? For god sake, he even put it on the mans desk himself.

“What? But- but you saw me! Sir I-“

“After class, George.” Mr Dream paused, before picking up the dropped notes in front of his feet. They rested on his shiny black shoes, and the younger could only wonder how a man with such clean feet had managed to loose his, and only his, paper.

The lesson ran on for longer than expect, everyone looking through their answers while George could only sit in silence. Sapnap offered for him to look at his desk, but it was too much of a neck strain and the questions were all still in his head. It was coding plug ins, the one interest George had in the class. The one test he knew he’d do well on. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Sap’s voice was gentle, nudging the brown hair’s shoulder with a small ruffle. “Gog?”

“Ye?” He lifted his face from his crossed arms, feeling the cold trickle of water slipping down his chin. George gulped, wiping his face quickly. “Shit, I’m just tired.”

“Yeah... right.”

“If I didn’t hand it in, then I’ve failed.” George cringe when his voice cracked, coming off as more desperate than he was. The air felt still, and his friend didn’t need to reply to know the answer. George buried his head once again in his arms, not wanting to be see like this. 

It was noted when the lesson ended, but once George heard the squeak of a chair next to him his face shot up, eyes a little puffy from his sad nap. “Class is over dude, go talk to him.”

“I don’t want to.” A large frown formed on his lips, “I’m too tired for this.”

The class shuffled out, but George didn’t bother to wait to the end, he grabbed his bag in a hurry and pulled Sapnap out with him, right in the middle of the crowd. Swiftly, they both found themselves half way down the corridor before they could escape the flow of students. He really wasn’t in the mood for any after class ‘talks’ today.

It was currently lunch time however, so Nick left like usual to go play on the field with the team. This would also be the point where George would go home and do his work. But today wasn’t a work day.

He needed comfort, so he went to the best person he needed to see.

“Hello?” The voice on the other side of the door replied, asking whoever knocked to enter.

When Phil saw George mope in, eyes welling up, his immediate reaction was to jump from his desk; locking the door shut and wrapping his arms around the younger. “Oh Gog, what happened?” Phil was always the best for comforting.

“I’m not a child anymore. You don’t have to call me that.” George muffled as he wriggled his head further into his dads chest, hand gripping at the fabric.

“I know you’re not. You’re always so strong, but it’s okay to be a kid sometimes.” Phil patted his back, sitting them both down on the small couch in the corner. “Talk to me.”

“Well-“ George huffed, letting the feelings flood out. “It’s all just stupid. My teacher lost my computer science test, so I failed the topic. I haven’t slept well in weeks since Tubbo got that cold, and just- just-“

“...It’s today, isn’t it?” Phil didn’t need to say anymore when the boy nodded, lips tightening. “George, we can talk about it you know. Every year you get upset, and that’s completely valid, but you never-“

“I don’t want to talk about it.” George spat defensively, moving away to get some space. He felt crowed, surrounded even. The topic made him feel suffocated in his surroundings. “Your my family now, they never meant anything to me.”

“They were your parents-“

“No, they weren’t.”

The silence was excruciating. It made George feel alone. Phil once again wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders, letting him cry his heart out. Time seemed to warp from then on, only George’s swollen cheeks and red eyes being any indicator that it had been at least a couple of hours. George slowly pulled away after he ran out of water in his tear ducts, hiding his face in his hands in a cushion to let it calm down.

When a knock started them both. “Don’t worry, stay there.” Phil jumped to his feet, “I’ll see who it is.” He opened the door just a crack, head poking out. “Yes?”

“I’d like to discuss something with you, Mr. Craftmine. It’s about students test-“ The door stuttered open, before Phil pushed it back.

“I’m sorry, I’m currently in a meeting with a student. Can you come back at the end of the day?” It never failed to amaze George just how quickly Phil could become so stern.

“It is the end of the day now.” The voice sighed, once again attempting to open the door. Phil blinked, trying to come up with more excuses. “I’m sure they won’t mind, but this is very important.”

“Mr. Dream, we will have to talk tomorrow-“ George hiccuped at the name, gasping at how loud it came out. And then hiding his face once more at his little gasp being louder than the initial sound.

“What was that?” Phil tried to close the door further, but stopped suddenly. “Is that George?”

The room went cold, and George brought his legs up to his chest, hiding further as he sat on the tattered green seating. Not only did his face look terrible, but his eyesight was still blurred from the cursed liquid. This wasn’t a sight he wanted anyone to see but the thought of Dream bursting in and looking at the state in front would be the worst possible thing to happen.

Which is exactly what happened. The large door swung open with a whoosh, hitting the wall behind it. Those cursed, black shoes clicked forward, stopping right in front of the crying figure. “Oh god, George, I’m not going to fail you.”

Phil, at this point, was heavily confused. “I’m sorry, it was your class he didn’t do well in?”

Mr. Dream straightened up, turning to his boss. “We had a test, and George’s paper went missing. Normally, I fail students when they don’t offer explanations for missing such big test. But,” the pause was almost misleading, “George was the most... informed in the class. His friend also insisted his paper was handed in.”

Phil hummed, sitting down at his desk and typing some things into his computer. “George, your at C right? In computing?” The boy didn’t want to lift his head. “George? Please?”

His eyes shook as they looked straight up to Phil, not wanting to make eye contact with the man to his right. “Yeah- kinda.”

Dream sat down slowly in the seat next to George, his body facing him directly. “It took a while to look for it, but I found the paper, eventually.” Mr. Dream handed it to the headmaster, still trying to get George to acknowledge him. “Some girls thought it was wise to try and take out their competition. They have all been suspended for a week.”

“Good.” Phil was a little too happy sounding. “Hear that George? You didn’t fail the class.”

The younger nodded slowly, eyes stuck to the floor. “Davidson, are you oka-“

“Well, thank you for stopping by Mr. Dream.” Phil pushed into his feet, opening the door for the man to leave. “We still have a meeting to finish. I believe George will see you for his next lesson.”

“Ri-right.” It was the first time the teacher had even sounded so unsure, and George only caught a glimpse of his hunched character rocking away before he was shut out permanently.

“Is it just me that thinks that was a little, well, weird?” Phil stood by the door, eyes still glued to it. “He knew your name- he never calls students by their first names. Not ever.”

George shrugged. “He learnt it the first time I almost failed,” a warm little flame ignited once again in his chest, making him feel just a little bit warmer than before, “I must be his favourite student.”

...

“Please-“ George could feel the pools of sweat under his back growing in size as the room got hotter and hotter. “PlEASE OF GOD-“ His hands roamed around the elders stomach, tensing at the touch.

Dream thrusted in faster and fast, angling himself to make George scream out each time. And it worked. “FUCKMEFUCK! HARDER, HARDER GOD, DREAM PLEASE-“

“Oh come on, Georgie-“ He breathed out rushed, “you know what my name is.”

“SIR!” George screamed even loudly, nails scraping along every bit of skin they could find on the man, “SIR, GOD SIR. RIGHT- RIGHT THERE PLEASE, PLEASEJUST-“

“What is it?” Dreams head bent down so it was moving over George’s agape mouth, eyes hungry. “What are those pretty little screams saying?”

“I-just-ineed-fuckohgod-sir-pleasesir-“ George was only running on fumes now, his screams causing his voice to go quiet and hoarse. Not much more sound could be made, all he could do was ride out the storm and hope to survive.

Dream smirked, nipping his teeth at the skin next to the boys lips. He couldn’t talk either, scared of letting out any noises that would over stimulated the boy underneath. The pleasure was immense, and nether of them wanted it to stop so soon.

But as always, the thrust became faster and the moans dirtier, and it wasn’t long George was burning from the inside out; hips bruised under Dreams strong finger grip and eyes permanently rolled back.

“Thi-this is-ahhhh-it-ahhh-i can’t I can’t-“ George whimpered at every movement, daring himself to look at the Dream directly. Bad idea. The teacher was in a world of his own as he stood at George’s entrance, eyes hooded and admiring the boy all over as his mouth scrunched shut, eyebrows frowning at each spike of pleasure as it shot by. “Sir, sir please-“

His forearms held him just above the younger... and god George's eyes were glued to them. How they tensed at each jolt forward, the muscle contracting and letting the blue tinted vein pop out from where they lay. How the small beads of sweat glistens off them in the dark lighting, glowing so perfectly. How his skin looked tanned under such heat, no longer as pale as porcelain but blushed red with desire and heat. 

One look at them, and George became undone, tightening around Dream as his legs shuddered. The teacher practically came just after George, it was hard not too when the boy underneath whined so beautifully while his body conversed, feeling so so so good.

“Dream-“

“Fuck George, you’re so good.” The man stay inside for a second, taking in the moment, “such a good boy.”

George was dazed by the compliment, never having seen the smile Dream was pulling. It shook him. It made George feel loved. “Kiss me.” There was no point thinking about what had just come out of his mouth, George was serious about how he felt. He was ready.

Dreams body slowly came forward, smiling cutely as he did so. “George, I-“

“Yes, Sir?” This was it, the thing he had wanted to hear from the very start- the boys heart swelled. 

“George, I lo-“

“GEORGE?!” Well that wasn’t supposed to happen. “GEORGE QUICK!”

What? Why was the voice so loud-?

“GOGY WAKE UP!”

George’s head sprung up from his pillow, eyes groggy. Tommy stood still in the doorway, his face red and wet. “Oh, Tommy. Are you okay?’ The room was dim, and George was too started to stand up still.

“I-I don’t feel well.”

Right. “Come on,” George gestured to the other side of his bed, and the little one happily jumped in, snuggling up. “Wake me up if you have any more bad dreams.”

“Okay.” Tommy yawned, hugging his older brother, “you too, gogy. If you have a nightmare, I can give you a hug.”

George blinked. He didn’t really have many bad nightmares anymore. But the dream he had just had, that was definitely some sort of bad dream. George had just experience his first wet dream, about DREAM of all people. “O-okay.” George closed his eyes again, the imagine of the man on top of him burnt into the back of his sockets. It had been so hot, just like the first time they had had sex and Dream had pinned him down- 

Don’t, don’t think about it. Sleep. Sleep is what we need, “night Tom.” He pulled the covers over them both, begging his mind to stop as it ran rampant. It had been a while since, well, they had done the deed. Maybe it was just George’s body wanting more.

But then he remembered the ending, how much anticipation he had felt as their lips were about to touch. My brain is fucked, was the conclusion he came too. If only he had someone he genuinely loved to have his first kiss with; maybe then he could stop day dreaming of it being with his computer science teacher, of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited :/ I am sO sleep deprived pls don’t hate me
> 
> Also u guys were so touchy at the mention of angst like- I love it when characters get back together after it, but I won’t lie angst breaks me
> 
> So how about a lil bit that isn’t so much relationship related? Sound good? Well I’m doing it :P I just want a book that’s happy but still feels Yano?


	12. 1.2 - T is for Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George can’t seem to act natural. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh when you think you clicked post but u clicked preview instead :( god I’m sorry my uploads are all shit now, pls forgive me
> 
> Is it bad I’m literally making this up as I go? Smut? I think we deserve it after the wreak that was last chapter (sorry it kinda sucks I kept falling asleep when I was writing)

“Today, class, we are doing practical work!” The room awed at the words, it was the best part about the whole subject. Instead of writing notes and essays you got to get your hands on a pc and try out the code everyone had spent weeks creating. “I’ve rented the library computers, you may start to make your way over.”

Everyone jumped to their feet, Dream being the first to make it to the door, “When you get there, sit in the same layout you are now.” George finally let out a grin of relief, grabbing Sapnap arm to pull him into the corridor. Yesterday had been awful, but if anything was going to cheer him up it would be coding, even more so if he got to sit next to his favourite brown haired boy.

George was an avid tech fan, and had learnt to code since he was 8 years old. It was a bitter memory to look back on, but he separated the feelings from the actions. Coding was fun, it’s the thing he would go and do as a reward for finishing his homework. And after years of typing and selling the plug ins he made, it wouldn’t be hard to trump everyone in the class.

“What are you gonna do? Java?” Sapnap pulled out both chairs for them, collapsing in it heavily as they found their computers. “That’s what minecrafts in I think.”

“It is.” The boy couldn’t hold himself back as he booted up the program, being met with a blank screen. Endless possibilities waiting. “There’s so much I could do-“

“Not so fast, Davidson.” Mr Dream finally made it to where the class had ran to, leaning on the spare desk next to where george sat. “Attention, everyone. Today is not just for you to mess around, this work will be marked and added to your final class grade. I expect the best you can do to be shown here.” His eyes landed on George, examining the boys face carefully.

“Sir?” A whiny voice squeaked from the front.

“Yes girls?”

“You just want to see our most impressive code, right? Does that mean we could even code a small, playable game? Something like a controllable 2D character?” She sounded like she thought her idea was incredible. The girl beside her was worse, however, her wide eyes and eager nods making it seem even bigger than it was.

“I suppose. Thought I wouldn’t expect that from any students, even if you guys are third years. Just do what you can.” George was surprised when Dream genuinely sounded impressed.

A stupid game was easy to do, no that shouldn’t be hard at all. “Sir?” George tapped lightly on his leg, looking up, “what if we make a plug or, I don’t know, a mod for a pre existing game?” The smirk on the younger face didn’t make it hard to tell he was showing off.

And Dream loved it. “George, it would take me over a day to create anything close to a mod. You have three hours, be reasonable.”

“My idea was reasonable, sir.” God, won’t that girl just shut up.

“So, if I got it done would you say I’m better than you?” It was a rare sight to see such talk happening with Mr nightmare himself, but what shocked the class even more was that it was little, quiet George pushing him further. The boys confidence was intimidating, scary almost.

The professor looked between George and the blank screen, eyebrow raised. “If you can some how create a mod, in Java code, for a game and have it be playable, I’ll give you an A* for this class. No other work needed.”

Student started to type fast, all trying to some how complete such a humongous task. “Wow, you really don’t think I can do it. If it works, I pass fully? I- no more... extra work?”

Sapnap shook his head, still believe George is in love with this man. Their chatting seemed light, playful almost. He turned his head away from the couple and to the screen with a small chuckle, also started work, but unlike everyone he didn’t want to make a plug in. He wanted to just have fun.

Dream looked between both boys, George now behind everyone as he sat waiting for an answer. Sapnap had already completed his first few lines when Dream finally nodded. “You’ll have nothing more to do, just turn up and pass topic tests.” He leaned closer, mouth to the boys ear, “our deal terminated.”

For some strange reason, that didn’t excite George as much as he expected it too. But to be honest, he was already grinning enough, eyes locked to his keyboard. “Okay. I’ll see you in three hours.” And his fingers tapped away, making endless possibilities a reality. 

By the time the hours where nearly up, George’s desk was crowded with the whole library. The time ticking away. “Come on, come on!” He attempted another test run, the code failing instantly as it always did. The crowd sighed. 

“You literally have, like two minutes.” Sapnap helped scan through his work with him, there was just one thing he must have messed up somewhere. One mistake that was causing it to fail. “Did you put a comma instead of a dash anywhere? Or maybe-“

“No, I didn’t.” The boy scrolled furiously, racking his brain for what he a fucked up. Dream laughed behind him, clearly spotting something. “What? What did you see?”

“Nothing. 1 minute left.”

“Shit, you really saw it, didn’t you?” George read through ever line that was currently displayed, as did the 50 or so students behind him. The page was flawless, not a single mistake in sight. “Sap? Anything?”

“Nah dude, your code is perfect.”

This was it, the timer was about to end.

“George,” Dream spoke softly, laying his hand on the boys shoulder. “What colours have you used?”

“...Green and blue.” 

Mr Dream laughed, his finger finally pointing to a highlighted word. “And what colour is this?”

To be honest, George had no clue. But judging by the laugh Sapnap made, it wasn’t green. Must have been yellow. “Shit, I’m stupid.” He quickly re highlighted the word, picking the slightly darker option, and running the test once more.

“Times up!” Katie and Kacie shouted from far back. But the message had already popped up on screen.

[trial successful]

“YES! LETS GO-“ George jumped from his chair, letting Sapnap and a few others hug and push him around. “I did it-“ his face turned to dream. His smile faltered. “I... actually did it.”

“You did.” The mans grin didn’t waver, and he took a seat in the boys chair. “Class is over, everyone can go home. George, you got an A*.”

A few students complained, but eventually the library was empty like it always was. Sapnap had also ran off to practice, and George was still sat in shock. Dream laughed at the boys state, downloading the mod he had made and booting up minecraft. “Should we try it out then?”

The younger nodded carefully, shifting a chair closer and resting his head against Dreams biceps. His eyes flicked as the game loaded up and Dream logged in to his own account, making a new world.

“I didn’t know you played games, let alone this.” It felt strange whisper in such a large empty room, but George couldn’t help but soften his voice along with the nostalgic music.

“It held a big part in my life, still does.” He jumped around on screen, letting the chunks load in. “I held the speed running record once. Before I got this job.”

“Must have felt so cool. Being the best in the world.” George let his whole body rest comfortably again the man. “Special.”

“It was.” Dream stopped, his hands coming off the mouse and resting in his lap. “Are you okay? Yesterday- yesterday you didn’t seem okay.”

“I wasn’t,” for some reason George felt comfortable talking about it. “It was just a really bad day, and my test being missing pushed me over the edge.”

It was a reasonable explanation, and Dream coughed, his head lowering. “I’m sorry.” George could even imagine those words ever being spoke by the man, and still couldn’t after just hearing them. 

“You- you never say that.” 

“I don’t,” Dream let George sit up from their comfy positions, “I also don’t go round and fuck my student,”

“You fucked me.” It was weird talking about it so lightly. The topic of sex with his teacher, but George had seen the mans dick. He had been fucked by the mans dick, so talking shouldn’t be so hard. Just even thinking about it made George’s mouth water.

“I know. But you don’t count.” His voice was pleasant, calm as he continued to play. “The black hole mod actually works. Look.”

George kept his eyes on Dream. “I don’t count? What, I’m not a person?”

“Your not a student.” His fingers started to click louder, tongue poking at the inside of his cheek. “Watch this.”

“No, what do you mean?” The younger looked up from his shoulder, “Clay.”

The professors face slowly fell to his side, eyes rounded. “You quite clearly have issues at home, since the start of the year you always looked tired and scruffy. But your work, god your work was refreshing. I felt like I was the one being taught, some of the ways you managed to- well... you surprised me.” For once, Dream wasn’t smirking. His lips curved delicately, “and you have done it yet  
again. Your different.”

“Oh ye, totally, I’m not like other girls.” George smiled with him, pulling the keyboard over to have a go himself. Dream just watched in silence, admiring the boys face as he played the game. “I can see you staring at me.”

“I’m not staring.”

“Oh really?” George was smug as he turned his head, not expecting to be met with such a powerful gaze in return. “Yo-you are.”

“I’m thinking.” The younger didn’t want to ask what that mean, but the words had already left his lips. The teacher grinned. “George, I-“

Black. The room was now covered in complete and utter darkness. “Wait, wait what?” The computer in front of them shut off too, and George sprang to his feet, looking over at the doors. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know, like 6pm.”

“WHAT?” George felt like ripping Dreams hair out then and there, but it looked to soft and golden for that. “It’s a Wednesday, you idiot! Mrs Canon goes home early. We’re screwed.”

“Oh come on,” Dream laughed as he stumbled in the direction of the exit, grabbing George’s hand to keep him close. “They don’t lock the school till 7pm at least.”

“Dream,” George’s hands rattled against the door handles, banging it forward and backwards. “This is the library, not school. Fuck, fuck we are fucking stuck here, FUCK!”

The professor couldn’t stop laughing at the boys reaction, “calm down, we can just call someone.” And then if hit him. They were in the library, the dreaded library with no signal or wifi, along with a giant lack of toilets. No body came here voluntarily, for god sake it still lived in the Stone Age-apart from a few higher-end pc’s in the corner. “I, I think someone will come back. When they realise we didn’t leave.”

The younger yanked his hand out the elders grip, shaking his head. “This is your fault, you wanted to look through all my code and play it! We could have done it next lesson!”

“Next lesson we’re not near computers!” Dream could feel his temper rising, he didn’t like being wrongfully accused. “I had to mark it today, or else you wouldn’t get any grade! You want to pass my class, don’t you?”

“Oh, that’s all you care about,” George’s voice had turned sour, sly. “My fucking grades so you can fucking fuck me! I have a family I need to get home to, fuck, I have things far more important than your stupid class.”

“Say that again,” in the darkness, Dreams hands knocked George’s shoulders back. “Go on, tell me how little passing my class affects your life!”

“I didn’t say that! I-I- there’s bigger problems right now, so why don’t you try not to be a dick for once!” George pushed forward against Dreams arms, provoking him. “This is your fault we are stuck here!”

“Your being a child.” The professor sounded pissed.

“Oh am I? Maybe that’s because I fucking am!” The volume of their voice were becoming progressively louder, and George was almost screaming. “Your the adult here, you do something.”

“I’m only four years older than you! Do you really think I have all my shit together too?” Dream snapped, throwing the boy back so he collided with a wooden desk behind, “because I fucking don’t, George! I get angry, I get stressed, fuck, I feel things just like you do! So stop acting like I’ve got everything covered!”

Dream thudded forward, his chest pressing George back so he was sitting on the table, face stretched away. It had only come apparent now just how out of breath they both were from shouting. Dreams mouth parted slightly to let heaps of warm air trickle out, grazing against the youngers forehead.

“I-I can’t see you, right now.” The room felt bigger as George’s whisper barely made it to Dreams ears. “But I’m sor-sorry for shouting, and well, blaming you.”

George could hear a little sigh. “I apologise for shouting back at you. We both said some things we didn’t mean.”

“Speak for yourself.” The youngers little remark easier the tension quickly, them both letting the anger simmer away.

“What did you say, mister?” Dream held his face between both his hands, bringing himself down to be on level with it. George could only imagine what a wonderful smirk he must be pulling.

Their noses touched and Dream stopped moving, staying still to keep their faces joined. “Did I say something bad?” George giggle slightly, his own hands reaching up to plunge into the orders wavy hair. It was softer than expected, he definitely conditioned it.

“You did,” Dream relished in his hair being messed with, allowing George to continue fluffing it around as he dropped his arms to the boys crotch, “I think I need to do something about it.”

When Dreams hand make contact with his pants, George made a little yelp, his fingers tugging slightly at the mans golden locks. “Not-not here.”

“Why? I can’t even see you-“

“What of someone comes back!” George was quick to stand, squinting over to the window the see if any outside lighting could be viewed. “There’s windows everywhere!”

“If your so scared, we can go back to the computers.” Dream took George into his hands, carrying the boy over and laying him on another similar sized desk, this one hidden by bookshelf’s and a large towering cupboard. “Better?”

George shook his head, “what happened to our deal being ended, I- well- didn’t I complete the task?”

This took the professor by surprise. “That still stands, you’ll be getting your grade no matter what.”

“So I don’t -have- to do.. this.” George used all his might to stop his hips from rubbing against Dreams hand. “And you wouldn’t be mad?”

“You can choose do whatever you want.” His voice was smooth. Confident. He knew George too well. Slowly, the boy let out a deafened sigh, arching his head back and letting Dreams mouth invade, sucking and nipping at his skin while a few stray fingers unbluckling George’s belt. It didn’t take much for the mans magic hands to pull down George’s boxers and start stroking his already rock hard dick.

“Fuck, I hate you for this, fuck, I do.” George could only curse under his breath.

“For what?” Dream continued to bite the poor boys neck, determined to make a bigger mess than last time. “I’m not forcing you to do this.” It was true, every time Dream had waited for that little nod to continue. Every time.

“I kn-know, but I can’t help myself, your jus-fUCK- too- oh god, Dream please” The younger shifted his torso forward, trying to feel more. “I need to c- please let me, dream faster, please-“

“What was that, what am I?” Dream was enjoying this power just a little bit more than he should have. 

George’s thighs wiggled in annoyance, “faster, go f-f-fast- Dream please. Sir- sir-“

“That won’t work, baby boy.” His laugh was manic, “tell me an Ill let you feel good.”

“You, your just, fuckkkkk- you make me- feel wweird; I-I- you, your - god I hate you and your condescending voice- your just.” He took a big deep breath, eyes shut tight, “your intoxicating-“

Dream kissed the boys jaw line hard, satisfied with the answer, “good boy.” And his hand jerked up and down at a sudden incredible speed. Only a couple more lateral motions and the boy was shaking all the way down to his feet, mouth voicing his pleasure. “Now, turn over.”

George couldn’t stand, and instead just turn to his stomach, letting his body lye flat on the desktop while his little legs dangled off the edge. There was along moment were the boy could only hear muffled sounded of a belt coming loose and the cap of something opening and squirting liquid out, but all of that vanished when George felt the touch of Dream warm hands between his upper thighs.

“You’ve been disrespectful, George.” Dreams fingers caressed around the boys inner thighs and up to his hips. “Be good and take this, okay?”

There wasn’t time to respond as Dreams cock slowly slide inside of George, the man grabbing his dick too from behind, “no, n-not bo-both.”

Dreams hips moved slow at first, lavishing in the low moans grovelling out of George. He sounded so sinful as Dream was pumping his cock up and down, whimpering out when his grip tightened. It didn’t help when the older decided to pick up his pace after only a few short seconds, not caring if his hand and thrust were in time anymore.

“Shit, you so- fuck you so big-“ George’s words were mutter out in nonsense and groans, “it’s too much- dream I’m gonna-“

“No your not,” Dream started to go fast, “not yet. Or I’ll stop.”

George bit hard on his lips, forcing himself to think of anything other than big strong Dream, bending him over a desk and fucking him senseless, “Dream- d-dream it’s too- your- I’m so-so close”

“Not until I come.” Dreams voice was scary, large fingers pressing harder around the boys leaking shaft, “wait.”

“I can’t, I can’t- it’s so-so good- fuck-“ George’s whole body was pulsing up and down, his words disintegrating into memorable whimpers and swears. It was a glory to witness how his body reacted to such pleasures, practical self destructing under the newfound feelings.

It caused Dream to come undone easily, sending white stripes right inside George with a low groan. As soon as George felt the warm liquid seep into him, he came himself, body rocking aggressively and almost falling off the side.

The professor caught him with his hands, pulling out and helping him sit up. George looked high, no, absent. His eyes were hollow and cheeks bright red. Lips bleeding, dripping down his chin ever so slightly. “George?”

It took a long few seconds for him to regain consciousness and look up at Dream. “...hmm?” His figure was dropped in exhaustion, a wide grin illuminating his face.

“How about I take you home, mhm?” Dream lifted him from the desk, pulling up the boys pants and wrapping his arms around George’s small waste and legs to carry him.

“But the doors-“

“I always have a spare key on me for every room in the college,” at this point the younger wasn’t surprised. Dream knew the sexual tension between them both was building up to a dangerous level that day. “You did really well today, I’m proud of you.”

“One day I’m gonna beat you up for all the shit you’ve caused.” George nuzzled tight into Dreams chest, allowing his slowing heart beats to substitute a lullaby. “I hate you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your a silent reader, you should totally comment. No ones gonna judge you like- I wanna hear what people think :/ it’s hard deciding if a book is good or not when your the one that’s wrote it lmao
> 
> (Also to whoever said they liked my chapter titles. Thank you. I spend more time thinking of them then writing LOL)
> 
> Ps. Go drink water - now. Idc if your busy or in bed or what - I know you haven’t drank enough. No more updates till you hydrate <3


	13. 1.3 - possession or obsession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is off. George no longer needs to fuck his teacher for better grades. So his life is back to normal, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It’s sad I have to acc say this, but please don’t re upload my work. I know your intentions might be good, but copying my plot or character in anyway is just lame. I didn’t even know people did this but it came to my attention that there was a lil incident so I just wanted to clarify that no one has permission :( I hope this is okay]
> 
> Sorry for that rant, I was just a little shocked and sad - also it’s 4am and I have a 9am class today so I’m in a bad mood and just salty :/ enjoy the chapter anyways wooo

It was a regular Friday for George: arrive at college, meet Sapnap at the bus station, hang out in the corridors for a while (or the outside seating if it was sunny), and then finally go to their first lesson of the day. Everything ran smoothly, and a smile was plastered to George’s face the whole start of the day.

“Did you see the event happening tomorrow,” Sapnap pulled up his phone, showing an Instagram post, “it’s this Minecraft competition thing. You should totally do it.”

“I code for the game, not play it competitively.” George lounged in his chair, attempting to reach the note book in his bag on the floor from his reclined position. “I’m not good enough for that.”

“If you tried, you’d easily be top ten.” The boys sounded upset, “you just don’t care enough.”

George finally gave up, leaning forward to grab the paper and plonking it in the centre of his desk. His eyes turned to his friend. “I have too many other things to care about, like my school work and getting a job and looking after my family-“

“And your boyfriend-“ Sapnap cooed, and George froze. “..what?”

“Look,” it would be hard to tell him, but it was the right thing to do. The deal was over. “I lied to you...”

Sapnap thought deeply before speaking, “Did he force you to-“

“No no!” George lowers his friends clenched fist, “but we were never dating. Just well-“ Sapnap mouth dropped. Eyes wide when he finally realised. “Don’t judge me, but I was going to fail the class and there was a.. well we both wanted something.”

“No way-“

“Nick, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it was so embarrassing.” George racked his hands through his hair, watching as other students started to trickle in. “Don’t tell anyone, it’s over now. We stopped it.”

“Because you finished your code?” Sapnap was completely stunned, face blank. George nodded. “But, but I thought you were straight? Are you not?”

George laughed, “No I’m definitely straight. I still hate him. It’s just, I needed the grade and... well, gay sex feels better.” A furious blush crept onto his cheeks as he look away from his friends harsh eye contact. It was true, of course he was straight! But the sex, god the sex was something else.

“I swear that is literally, like, what being gay is-“ Sapnap tilted his head. “I’m not educated on it, but if you like the sex and well, like him when your not doing the- the sex, then that is literally it. Maybe your bi-“

“I’m not!” Georges spat out, face emitting steam. “I hate him, as a person. I know what I like, and it’s not him.” Sapnap backed off in defeat, letting his friend calm down as the professor entered the room.

“Morning, CP class 4. I’m Mr. Antfrost , and I’ll be covering your lesson today.” His eyes landed on the girls with raised hands at the front. “Yes?”

Katie answered, “where is Mr. Dream?”

“He suddenly got sick, so he’s taking the afternoon off. I’ll teach your class until he’s better.” The man pulled out worksheets, starting to hand them out himself. His personality and figure where perculiar, for some reason they reminded him of a cat: held back with a calm exterior.

George’s body stiffened at the mention of sick. Sapnap noticed from the corner of his eyes as George’s face looked more and more concerned. “Dude, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he tried to reply naturally, “just curious about why he’s off.”

Nick nodded, eyes thin as he studied George. “You don’t have to lie to me or yourself. You’re worried.”

“Well yea, if he died then I’ll definitely fail this class.” George looked up, and waited for the cover teacher to approach, “Mr. Antfrost. I’d like to leave the lesson, I feel very unwell.”

The man didn’t even look up, dropping off the sheets and slowly moving on, “There must be a bug going round, go home and rest. Homework is due Monday.”

With a sly little smile, George waved to Sapnap and ran down the stairs and out the room. A sudden urgency sprang in him, like a mother’s instinct or something remotely similar. He felt it, something was wrong. For a short second he stood still in the corridor, debating how best to get there. Bus would be cheapest, but a taxi is faster.

It had only been 10 minutes in the Uber before George had arrive at his destination, reluctantly handing over £50 before running up to the entrance and knocking loudly on the door.

No answer. “Fuck, maybe he didn’t come home.” George sighed, hands swivelling at the door handle, begging for something to happen. What he didn’t expect, however, was for the house to already be open.

The front door swung back, and into the house the boy went. It’s was clear that George expected to find the man in his bed, cosied up with blankets and a hot drink. But he wasn’t, in fact Dream was no where to be see.

“Clay?!” George started to shout, a light panic arising in his throat. His voice cracked, “Professor? CLAY?”

There was a long moment of silence, a whistle of wind coming through the open front door and clouding the house with hold. With a brisk skip, George went a shut it, and that’s when it became audible. An all familiar vomit sound. George’s eyes blink, the realisation finally hitting and his feet moving as fast as they ever had.

“DREAM?” He burst through a hidden door under the stairs he had only just seemed to notice, and there he was. Hunched over and defeated next to the toilet in sweat soaked clothes and paler than usual skin. “Clay-“

“O-oh.” His voice sounded wrong. Weak. “George-“ the man tried to stand, but immediately slipped and fell back down to the chilling tiles; his eyes shut solid.

“No, stay there.” The boy had to think for a moment. It was just like when Tubbo got sick, right? He needed to go to bed, and sleep it off. “Okay... I’ll be back in a second.”

George mentally made a lost of things he would need and rushed to get them, but was stopped leaving by the graze of a cold hand. “Please. Don’t- just stay, stay here.” He was barely audible, Dreams face hung in his lap and his hair drooped down.

It was hard to look at. The sight this man had been reduced too, the very man that made George’s heart do flips and swivels and skips by a mere glance was now just sitting, barely conscious, on his bathroom floor, unable to move. The youngers chest felt heavy. “Don’t worry, I... I’ll be back.”

It took all his might to leave the room, and George hadn’t notice he was holding his breath as he left the sorry state until a wave of cold air made him gasp slightly. ‘What am I doing?’ Seemed to keep surfacing in his head, but for once he pushed it away. There was more important things to do.

It took a while, but after searching high and low through Mr. Dream confusing and over simplified house, all the things where acquired. He shuffled back to the bath room, now seeing Dream sunk further into the corner.

“Hey.” He place a hand on Dream shoulder, surprised by how cold it was. “Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?”

Dream didn’t move, he just clung weakly to the youngers shirt as he was lifted and place on to the closed toilet seat. George grabbed a towel and placed in on his lap, knowing full well he would most likely throw up again. “Okay, Clay, I’m not strong enough to give you a shower.. so let’s just wipe you down and get you to bed, yeah?”

The man tried to shake George off, shifting away and almost toppling off the edge. “But-”

Finally Dream looked up, and their eyes met. It’s broke George even more, the bags under his eyes painted dark purple and his gaze no longer fierce but damp, helpless. “Please let me, your going to throw up again and-“

The elders head racketed forward, projecting an impressive amount of liquid out. If George wasn’t so used to it by now, he probably would have throw up too. But right now, he was the adult in the situation. He had to help. With gentle hands, George carefully wrapped the towel up and placed it in the bathtub, not wanting Dreams clean white (and slightly sweaty) titles from turning a muddy orange. 

After washing his hands with a strangely colours blue and dark yellow soap, George grabbed a few wet clothes and pulled Dreams shirt up, wiping at his skin. “I’m just making sure your not uncomfortable, I know it’s cold but it’ll get better.” Dream shivered at the bitter air, and George was worried about how low Dreams temperature was, so it was better to be quick about it.

After his upper half was done, George moved down to his legs, unbuckling his belt. “...no” Clay’s voice was wary. And George stopped. His hands retracted awkwardly, and rolled up the bottom of Dreams joggers, quickly wiping his legs down and throwing the cloths in the bathtub along with the dirtied towel.

“All done.” Forcing a smile on his face was harder that expected, and not very successful. “Lets get you to bed.” George shuffled one hand under the back of the teachers legs, and the other clung to his lower back. It took a few attempted, but it finally Dream was lifted and shuffled towards his bed room. George was about to faint as he dropped the man on the double bed, breathing heavily.

“-cold.” Dream muttered out, hugging his own body. George wanted to slap himself.

“Shit, right.” As careful as he could, the boy grabbed the heave sheets and tucked them around Dream, pulling out the hot water bottle he had found earlier and snuggling it under the covers and into the professors chest. “Okay, you need to sleep. A lot. I’ll tidy up, and come back here to check you alright at the end of the day-“

“No.” Clay turned his head, eyes pleading to the younger. “Don’t, don’t go. Please-“

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you have everything you need. I won’t stay for long-“

“Please.” His voice was no longer desperate, it was actively pleading. “Stay.”

That one word. George had wanted to hear it for as long as he could remember. To stay somewhere, to belong. And well, Dream house was warm and welcoming. He had a place here, maybe not permanently, but right now he was wanted. “Okay.” He let his lips arch up, “I’ll stay.”

Dream seemed to relax after this, head finally falling to the pillow and passing out instantly. George could only frown at the stubbornness the other held, walking around to Dreams side of the room to grab a spare blanket to join him.

But when his eyes looked up, they caught a glimpse of something. Something white. Slowly, he moved over to the bed side table, careful not to wake the sick sleeper, and pinched it open. It was the note from the restaurant Alex had slipped Dream. He had kept it.

“That idiot,” George muttered, reading what it said. “What-“ his mouth dropped.

‘My brother is a colourblind orphan, please use this to make his life hell. Thank you.’ The penmanship was scruffy and loose, but it was readable.

George felt his chest tighten, and he looked over to Dreams resting face. No wonder he had laughed when George made that coding mistake, he already knew. “I’m going to kill that little shit.” He walked back around to his side of the bed, careful shuffling in. And then it hit him. ‘Orphan.’ Dream finally knew what family problems he had now. George’s heart sunk. Was that why he’s being so nice recently? Did he pity George? 

“I’m fucking going to kill that bitch.” His nose scrunched, angrily tucking himself into bed and allowing his body to cuddle next to Clay’s. “I’ll make sure I take that little fuckers last breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm yes fluff, but not for long... next chapter I’ll add some spicy things dwdw
> 
> ALSO: omg the comments literally doubled when all you silent readers said your lovely things :) I challenge you guys to leave at least three comments through out the whole book :P ik it takes time to write it or whatever, but it makes me smile
> 
> and idk if I see more comments maybe I’ll do a double upload 👀


	14. 1.4 - let’s disappoint each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up, still dazed from yesterday’s events. George wasn’t meant to see him like that. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I feel so bad for my shit uploads :( but I’m going back to education after a good few months of living in pj’s at home so I’m high-key stressed.
> 
> You guy’s comments make me laugh but god your bookmarks are concerning. ‘Maybe I should fail my classes too’ no, please no... just- get some help mkay?
> 
> (This update was also late bc of Tommy’s stream so go blame him :0 not my fault I swear)

Once again, George awoke from a stray golden light that escaped through the window blinds defences and fell helplessly over his eyes. It was strangely familiar and unsettling. George looked at the sheets as he sat up, once again in Dreams bed.

Dream. The boy looked to his side, but there was only emptiness. “Clay?” George got up quicker this time, running out of the bedroom and into the hall. “Clay are y-“

The bathroom door crept open, and steam flooded out. After a few seconds, a body could be seen too. Slightly wet, and half naked with only a small towel wrapped around his waist. His head was bowed, face still looking pale while clumps of curled blond hair stuck to his skin. With caution, Dream looked up, meeting a very startled- “George...” they both stopped moving. It was hard to act like nothing had happened.

“Hey.” Dream quickly walked past, making a b-line for his room. 

Slowly, George took a deep breath before following the man back into the bed room. Dream had already put boxers on when he entered, and was halfway through pulling up a pair of baggy jeans when the younger chose to speak up.

“So, about yesterday-“

“It’s fine- I’m... im fine.” His hands clutched tight at his white shirt, dragging it on. “Thank you, for the help. But I was fine.”

“Fine?” George wanted to scream and laugh, but he could only protest, hints of concern slipping off his tongue. “You looked like you were on your death bed! You couldn’t move!”

“I could.” Mr. Dream spoke softly. Dangerously soft. “It happens sometimes, I just wait it out.”

George couldn’t believe the utter bullshit this man was spewing, strutting over and watching Dream face on. “You were on the floor half passed out. It I hadn’t of shown up you would have died of hypothermia! Or choked on your own vomit-“

“I said, I could have waited it out. I’ve done it before, it goes within a day.” The professor refused to make eye contact, turning awkwardly to tiding the sheets on the bed.

“It?”

The pause was unbearable. “Sickness, that type sickness. It’s, well, I get it sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” George wasn’t letting this go. “When?”

“You don’t need to know that.” Dream sat down with a sigh, holding his head in his hands. “We aren’t close enough for that.”

The air was cold, and George found himself gravitating to the seat next to the elder. Both of them could feel it, something between them. Something unspoken, that they couldn’t never bring up. It made George want to ask more, but he couldn’t. Why should he care for this man? They had no,relationship,of any sort besides teacher and student. He should care so much. He shouldn’t.

But George had already dipped his toe into the water, so what difference would it make if his whole leg slipped in?

“You- you know about me.” It didn’t mean to come out as the fragile whisper it was. “I saw it. The paper, that my brother gave you? He thinks he’s hilarious. He thinks being, well, colourblind is even funnier.” There wasn’t a need to mention the other thing, they both knew he was thinking it.

“I spotted your mistake, in your code, because of him.” Mr. Dream let his hands fall, exhaling as he straighten up. “It isn’t all that bad, me knowing.”

“It’s not I guess.” They were both dancing on thin ice, “I’m listening.”

Dream didn’t want to sit still and pour his heart out, it wasn’t what he did. And George didn’t understand until the man had booted up his computer and started playing a game before he realised what was happening. “I like this game.”

“Clay. Please.” George didn’t like how those words came out. He changed his tone. “You owe me.”

“It’s just a thing I get.” The man started, loading into what looked like a minecraft Hypixel duel. “When-when I get anxious or just, worried I guess, my body- it just stops working.”

It was hard to understand, “you mean, all that yesterday, was from anxiety?”

“Well, no-“ The game on screen ended in victory, and Dream waited for another to start before carrying on. “I just, well I figured something out. I’d been stuck on this... thing... for a while. And I finally figured it out.”

“And it worried you?”

“It terrified me.” Mr. Dream wasn’t one to be scared. He made others. scared. But after last night, after George seeing the state the man had fallen into, it was clear this was serious. 

The air settled once more, and the man continued to play games. George became impressed after the first few, Dream had yet to loose. The man was an expert, better than George by far. A hidden talent for never taking damage. A god, almost. Completely comfortable in his own world.

George frowned at the distraction he had caused, turning to Dream. “Is there, ya no, anything I can do?”

Dream finally smiled, not a very big one, but his lips moved upward ever so slightly. “You want to play next game?”

“No, not like that. I mean, with your anxiety thing.” The mans face fell faster than a bag of bricks being dropping off a 12-story building. “To cheer you up?” It felt silly and childish to say such a thing. But George liked being a high achiever and a people pleaser. He strives to do well, even if it didn’t relate directly to school work.

“Trust me, I need to face it alone.” The professor perused his lips, moving his face closer to the monitor screen. “There’s nothing you could do to make me feel any less shit about it.”

That sounded like a challenge. “I don’t even know what it is! If you tell me, maybe I ca-“

“I’m not going to tell you, George.” The mouse clicks became louder, and more frustrated, “it’s my problem.”

George nodded, it had nothing to do with him. That was fair. But he didn’t back down from a direct challenge, and there had to be a way to break down those closed off walls. Annoying Dream didn’t seem like the route to take, he still looked exhausted from throwing up so much. And there wasn’t really a reason to get angry and started shouting, it was likely the professor had a headache and screaming at him would just make it worse.

In defeat, the younger let his limbed drop and slipped further back into the chair. Eyes gangling over at the elder. Dream was completely immersed in his game. Dream wasn’t even paying attention to George. Dream was distracted.

“Hey Purpled, ready to play.” He spoke lighting into his microphone, entering a private game. George watched from afar as he talked to what seemed like an online friend, playing games and almost training for something. Completely amerced. Completely distracted.

With quiet stepps, George found himself tiptoeing over to the desk, careful to not make Dream look over. With a small flick of his finger, a lone pen went flying to the floor. George sighed over dramatically. “Oh shit, my bad.” He shuffled over to Dream, whisper out of ear shot of his headset, “can you move back a little? I need to get that.”

Dream didn’t even spare him a glance, rocking the chair back and continuing to talk. A wicked smile infected George, and he dropped to his hands and knees, making his way under the desk. It took longer than it should have to actually find the pen he practically threw, and put it aside so he could retrieve it later.

“Shit, Purpled they’re behind us! We should get back to bed, quick.” Dream sounded tense, legs already stiffened in his haze of fighting. And with a slow, light hand, George reached up to his thighs.

“We need to goWOAH-“ Dream shut his legs tightly, hand flying down to swat away whatever was tickling him. But when he made contact with human skin, he froze. “No, no I’m fine.” His voice was uneven. With a small kick he pushed George back, continuing to game.

It took all of the younger strength to pry open Dreams shut legs, hands grappling at his belt buckle. Dream shifted vigorously as his boxers were pulled down, and George quickly wrapped both hands around the mans length.

Dream moaned. A low, rough moan. “Fuck,” he gulped. “No, shit, no I’m good... I just banged my foot against my desk... shittt.” He masked his curses, legs involuntarily opening wider. 

George could only grin, letting his hands work up and down as he licked to tip, making sure to tease the man into made ness. Dream became instantly hard at the touch, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat while he was jerked off, unable to focus on the game.

“Shit I died again. I’m sorry, I just- fuck- my legs hu-hurts.” He threw his body back into the chair, eyes looking down to George under the desk. He looked angry. “Tell me when the next game starts.”

George smiled up innocently, sucking lightly at the tip of his cock with doe eyes. Dreams rolled his head back swiftly when George finally wrapped his whole mouth around it, cheeks hollowing as it made its way in and out of his mouth.

“It’s st-started?” Dream reached his hands forward once more, eyes still locked onto George. It took all his might to keep his mouth shut. And George relished in the struggle he felt, it was revenge for everything Dream had done to him.

It went on for a few more minutes. Every time George felt Dream pulse in his throat, he would slow down. Making the teacher constantly on edge but never satisfied. Feeling so good for so long. The elders vocabulary had been shortened to just the word fuck, which he mutter over and over as his legs buckled forward.

Finally, George decided he had felt enough, and let the entire length hit the back of his throat, white liquid dripping everywhere. “Fuck, I can’t.” Dream sat up straight, body reaching forward, “dude I have to go, talk later.” And the pc was turned off at the wall.

Dreams eyes fell down. “That was bad.” He was still biting at his lip, eyebrows scrunched.

“That, was payback.” George was too cocky, too confident. He forgot who he was dealing with.

With out time to react, Dream wrapped his hands around the back of George’s head, pushing his mouth back around his cock. “I should teach you a lesson.” He moved the boys head up and down, gripping tight in his hair. “You’ve been bad again.”

George splutter as he chocked, humming loud. His own bulge grew at the sudden forcefulness that had been put on him. He liked it when Clay did this, when he took charge. It was hot.

“God, your mouth is something else George.” Dream met each movement with a thrust, quickly coming to his end once again. “Fuck, you really- fUCK” He came once more in the boys mouth, and a little shiver of pleasure ran through George’s body.

Dream pulled him from under the desk, forcing him to sit on his lap. “Why did you do that?” He seemed cross.

“Because you looked stressed.”

“I was on a call!” He shook his head, noticing the younger’s situation in his pants. Dream sighed.

The room went still. “I didn’t want this to happen...”

George felt a pang of guilt. “W-what?”

“This. Sex. Our deal-the deal is off.”

“You didn’t say that in the library.” It was a good point, Dream couldn’t agree against himself. “You said it was over, and then you fucked me over a desk.”

The grip on George’s hips tightened. “If we continue to do this, we’ll grow close.” He sounded like he was holding some back. Hiding something, his words laced with something. “We can’t do that, George.”

“Well then,” the younger pondered, “why don’t we just do, this, and keep it separate from our lives.”

“You want to be friends with benefits?”

He shook his head. “We aren’t friends, your a dick.” Georges little grin was infectious, “Enemies with shared...fun.”

Dream finally dropped his guard, eyes practically eating up the boy sat on his knee. “I- fuck it. I can do that,” he shuffled George closer, staring to rub at his hidden erection. “No feelings. Just sex.”

“Just sex.” George finally relaxed in Dream hold, letting himself feel good. It wouldn’t be hard, not feeling things for Dream. George could write pages on everything little detail than annoyed him. From Dreams mannerisms to how his eyes flashed when he won a game to the mans habit to poke at his cheeks when he was pissed. No, it wouldn’t be hard to keep feeling out of this. George hated Dream, and that’s all there is to the story. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too tired to continue the smut pls forgive me
> 
> Also yall rlly clowned me for pulling ‘genital hands’ sksjsjsjsjja PLEASE
> 
> but srly i cackled thanks for pointing it out :P  
> (I see you silent readers 👀)

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember!!! This is purly fiction-
> 
> I DO NOT ship these guys irl, I just took there’s names and parts of their online personas for my story. They said they like fanfiction, but if they change there mind I’ll take this down instantly :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy (it’s my first a03 book)


End file.
